Walking Through The Flames
by shawzielass94
Summary: I have to remember, no matter what. Even if it kills me. "You're like our big sister, Lily." "You're the scariest thing out there." "Forever and Always." "If I ever had a daughter, I sure hope she'd be like you." "You're what keeps us all together." Memories flash through her mind. "My name is Jordan.". But it's his voice that triggers it all though. The HellHound. Jordan Parrish.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hello my darlings! Before you scroll down, **BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!** I know it's been sometime since I last updated. And I'm not going to whittle on with some excuse and just be blunt with this, I haven't had the time. It's as simple as that. I've already deleted a story because I've completely lost my faith, muse and interest in it and when I've broached the subject of continuing the story with what follows it has, no one has replied. Which in turn seems to be the route most of my stories will be taking from here on out.

Of course, I love the feedback and loyalty of my readers and follows that keep popping back to the stories, I can see that, I check my e-mail inbox most mornings and take delight in that, even with most of my stories going without being updated for sometime, I still have people reading my work, enjoying it enough and hoping that I will update soon, thus hitting that favourite and/or follow button on either myself or my stories.

It brings a smile to my face and brightens my day. Now, first things first, I've decided to change a little bit of the story, just a little, my muse has been teasing me and the change has been sitting on my mind for sometime now. As it stands the the chapters that I have up, will evidently change but I am keeping it as close to the original story as possible. I'm keeping our beloved Lily just the way her amazing self is.

You already know that the story works with flashbacks. That's how I will be telling her story, whilst she's in the present. The present is actually going to be during the time of the Riders of the wild hunt. Without giving too much away all I can say is, to watch out for some family bonding, pack bonding, some love/hate situations, a few love triangles, some serious Peter bashing and few other bits and pieces. For those who are familiar with the story already, don't worry, I'm doing grammar checks with the first few chaps and the will be right back up soon, but get ready for a little surprise, for those of you who are new and given this a go, enjoy the ride.

I will ask a little something from you, and some may think that I'm asking too much but would you's all be my little rays of sunshine and let me know what you all think please? Should I continue with the story or begrudgingly say farewell to Lilliana? Of course, please give this feedback with this newly edited chapters in mind.

I hope you enjoy this as much as I have. Love ya's!

* * *

Walking Through The Flames.

Prologue

 _'A gasp escapes my mouth. And then against my control, so does a howl. My whole body is fizzling with dying flames that are licking at my skin. The green glow of the flames is a further reminder of where I've just escaped from. This is the consequences. I'm used to pain but not on a level like this. And that makes me worry._

What about Stiles? _The though enters my mind and I freeze._ Did he follow me through? No, please no!

 _A shudder escapes my lips as my body seizes as another spike of pain charges through it. My body is healing. Just too slowly. I have to move though. No matter how much it hurts. They need me._

 _However tying to make my body move through the pain proves to be more effort than I thought. Yet then again, I did just barrel my way through a supernatural portal that was meant to keep me in, not let me out. A few agonizing minutes later, I manage to stand, just. I can still hear my skin and hair crackling under the burns that are still sizzling with heat, the flames now extinguished but I can't think of that now._

 _"Where the hell am I?" I whisper, my voice hoarse and the very words savagely scrape at my throat like razor blades. I sniff the air but my senses are so overwhelmed that I can't lock onto any scents to pinpoint where about's in Beacon Hill's that I am. "Ah!" I whimper as another ripple of pain courses through my body, closing my eyes I take a moment, to calm myself, center myself. And then my ears pick up a sound, the crunching of leaves and twigs. Someone is here. Or is it something? Snapping my eyes open in the direction it came from, I will my body to heal faster. I try shifting, but my body is using all of my energy to heal itself that it can't spare any of it to allow to shift into my beta form. "Shit." From under the light of the moon, it is only then that I'm able to pick up a shadow. It looks human enough but I'm not falling for that again. Who ever it is must've heard my howl. It wasn't a call for help but I couldn't masked the pain in it. It knows I'm weak and defenseless. It's like battling the Beast all over again. I'm still partially hidden by the tree I'm leaning on, it's not the thickest or oldest of trees though and my bad decision at picking this ones comes back to bite me in the ass. As it decides to creak from under my weight. The creature behind the shadow hears it immediately and i'ts head swivels in my direction. "No!" I whisper and my voice holds my fear as it wavers. I try to move but it's taken enough of my strength just to keep upright._

 _This is it. This is the end. This is my fate._

 _I watch as the creature moves forward, coming out from under the canopy of the trees and I almost collapse at who it is. He's here. There he stands. Tall. Strong. And radiating with power. And staring right at me, with a longing look. One that I've only ever witnessed directed at pretty much everybody else. Never at me. Until now. His gaze burns through me, it warms me. Fills me with relief, joy and hope. There's a glint in his eyes too; recognition. I almost burst from the emotions, happiness being the main one. The relief to know that the Rider's influence wasn't strong enough to erase me from his memory, at least not all of me, is palatable. His human side may have forgotten me, but his other side, could remember._

 _" **Lily.** " His voice carries across the clearing and it takes everything in me not to collapse._

 _His eyes suddenly glow, alighting with with the very colour of the flames that generates from his body. And it is then that I feel it, an indescribable urge. My whole body vibrates with an energy I've never experienced before and it makes me forget all about the pain but I don't have time to process the feeling because he walks towards at such a fast rate, that in one blink he's meters away for me, the next I feel his flames licking at my skin. Feel the heat, his heat, seep into my pores. We both know the flames don't hurt me. I inhale through my nose, his scent is filling my senses as his very being calms me But he grabs harshly. And I'm confused for a moment, maybe he doesn't remember after all. But then there's a burning sensation swirling around me as his flames engulf me. Burning away the leftover energy from the portal. Burning the pain it's inflicting on me, the memory of it. Marking me as his. And it's then that I know it, that I've been saved. By him, the Hellhound.'_

They say if you're going through hell, to just keep walking.

Even if everyone else can see that you're going through it. Keep walking. Because whether you ask for it or not, not everyone is strong enough to help.

Sometimes you've got to get through this on your own.

Unless, there is someone, who is willing to sacrifice themselves for you. Someone who won't think twice about the pain, the suffering or the fire they have to walk through to save you, because they know you've done it too. And you can do anything.

That someone, is one in a billion. And if you happen to have someone who is selfless enough to do something like that for you, then never let them go.

Because I'll tell you this, I've walked far enough through Hell to know that sometimes walking isn't enough. You have to run. Even if it feels like you've been running for forever. Keep going. Don't give up. Even when you want to give up. Keep going. If the end is in sight and yet not close enough for you to grasp it. Keep going. Because if you stop, there's no going back.

I've walked through the fire and I've gotten burned.

I've told myself that I've no hope. I still fought on.

I kept the monsters at bay.

At least I thought I did. Someday's it felt like the monsters were only in my head but that all changed, when I stupidly agreed to follow my cousin and his best friend, they lead me somewhere that I can never return from. Everything changed that night, some people might say it changed me for the better, some may say it was for the worst.

As for me it didn't matter what they said because those monsters, they are no longer in my head.

They are here, with me and very much real. But far more different to what I imagined.

They walk beside us, they work with us, they hide in plain sight, behind faces of people we know, even those that we love.

And when I say monsters, I mean the ones that go bump in the night. The old fish wives tales. Infamous scary stories. Even the stuff of legend. People will believe what they want to.

Either way they are real and it feels like I've been thrown backwards dragged back down to hell. But you'd think that after being through hell once already, that a walk-through Beacon Hills Preserve would be like a literally walk in the park.

Wrong.

It was simply another form of hell.

My name is Lillianna Burkehart.

This is my story, my life, of how I've walked through hell and was saved by a Hellhound.

* * *

Ooooh what do we think of that? I think its a right little teaser this one!


	2. Radio Silence

**A/N: Me again! Like I promised, I've only taken down the chapters that I already have for some polishing up. Because no-one thought to clue me in on my atrocious! Alright, now even I can hear my British coming out! Anyways, here you are!**

* * *

Walking Through The Flames.

 **Chapter One: Radio Silence**

Alone.

Definition:

Having no one else present,

Having no help or participation from others,

Isolated and lonely,

On one's own.

Solitary.

Deserted.

Abandoned.

Forsaken.

Friendless.

Hopeless.

The list goes on. But it's the best to was I can describe what I am feeling. Emotionally. Mentally and Physically. I've been cut off. From everything. Everyone.

My senses are useless. I feel weak. I'm vulnerable. And I'm suddenly reminded of my human side, of how defenseless I was before being bitten. Mentally and emotionally.

In a word, I feel numb.

And it probably doesn't help either that for however long I've sitting on this seat for my butt's starting to turn numb too. A sigh escapes me and I shift in my seat to relieve the pressure and try and get some sensation back down there. I'd stand up and walk around but I don't want to lose my seat, or miss any changes on the notice board for the train times and delays. I don't want to miss my train. I sit back, keeping watch of the board from out of the corner of my eye. It's stupid really, the entire time that I've been here, the damn board hasn't changed. And it's been hours. Or days maybe, maybe that's why the board looks so old. Huh. It's like a blast from the past compared to the display boards used with our modern day technology. It doesn't tell me a day or time, just destinations and the arrival and departure times. But you can't look away from it, it's like a beacon, it tricks you with a false sense of hope. Makes you think that if you look away from it long enough and then look back, the information will change.

And I'll begrudgingly admit that I was the idiot that did just that. It doesn't work.

My gaze flicks up to it unconsciously and I sigh in frustration again when I see the same words and numbers. I glance over to the ticket booth in hopes that an attendant will come back but the sign that says 5 minutes is still up.

Looks like it's been up for a while though, which is peculiar.

I have the feeling that its been that way for a long time and now that inspect it more the glass is a bit stained and there's a thick layering of dust gathered up on the ledge. That little spark of hope flickers for a bit as the pit of doubt grows in my stomach. I don't want to look at the board again, no matter how strong the urge is and resign myself to surveying my surroundings, again.

Maybe someone else has arrived! I glance around. But I feel like I'm looking but not really seeing anything. I blink a couple of times, to bring myself back to reality. I feel myself drifting away sometimes and I don't how long that I'm doing it for. I just hope its for a couple of seconds, maybe minutes even. I want to worry but something drags me away from it. Drags me away from the present again. Wait. What's that!?

My mind focuses, feeling less fuzzy and a noise echo's around the room, my ears perking up at this.

 _. . . .Tap_

The noise continues and I move my gaze, searching my surroundings again for the origins of the source. To stupidly discover that its my right leg bouncing. I sigh in defeat, rub a hand over my face in annoyance before dropping it into my lap. I resort to staring at a door, my leg bouncing of it's own accord and I want to growl at it. Lily, what are doing?

Waiting.

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ A voice suddenly asks, scaring the living daylights out of me, like I physically jump in my seat, startled. I leap from my seat, suddenly anxious and wary, wanting to know who and where the voice came from. But there's no-one, I walk around the room, searching, looking behind every pillar, light fixture and bench but nothing. I spin around slowly, there's no-one here but me. But someone **had** spoken to me. Hadn't they? And then it hits me. IT'S MY BLOODY VOICE. I sigh in frustration.

 _"_ _How long have I been here?"_ The voice, my voice asks. At least I think it's my voice, doesn't really sound like my voice though. But the again it's the first real thing I've heard, apart from my bouncing leg. My voice sounds harsh, rough and coarse. Like it hasn't been used for awhile.

Oh that's right I remember.

I haven't spoken a word since my meltdown after I arrived in this place! I was confused, disoriented and alone. I spent hours screaming, hoping for someone to hear me. I searched every nook and cranny in hopes of finding someone else here. But then I realized that I was utterly and truly alone, I panicked. I scoured every inch of this place, searching every tunnel, tried opening every door, to find anything, anyone, even a way out. To find a way home, to get back to my friends. And family. Or to find a way to let them know where I am, that I'm okay. That I'm as safe as I can be. I hoped

But as you can see, I'm still here. I've come to the conclusion that either no one can hear me because they aren't looking or listening for me. Or I was a lot further from home than what I thought I was. And that's why I figured it was no point in wasting my breath.

It would be best to save it for when I might need it the most. Like for when I get myself out of here. For sure.

Here being Christ knows where.

Here being a cold, dusty, lifeless, soundless, soul less empty pit of hell that looks like a train station.

...

I am the only one here.

I have been for a while. Beneath the haziness I can surely assume that it hasn't been for days. Its been longer, much, much longer. There's a bigger power here, it's making me sluggish. Making me human, making me forget myself. I walk back over to the benches, feeling more numb than before and utterly defeated. I sit back a bit, the wooden back of the bench bites into my skin a little. I'm back where I started, in the very same seat that I had vacated, though it doesn't matter because its clear that it'll never get taken by someone else anyway. Resigning myself to failure and my fate, I stare at the wall.

I sit like this for some time. Minutes, hours or days for all I know, just staring at the wall.

My hands shake minutely, from the vibration of the beat of my heart and on a certain beat, my hands moves a tad harsher than before and a small shimmer of light flickers on my left hand, sparkling for my attention and my eyes follow slowly, tiredly.

There's a ring on my finger, my wedding finger to be precise. But the ring isn't a wedding ring, or an engagement ring for that matter. Just a ring, the light glimmers along the band again as my hand twitches purposely, a small rainbow appears on the dusty, grey floor for a moment under the dull lights before disappearing.

I look back at the ring and study it. Did I buy this ring? I wonder.

Well seeing as I have nothing better else to do I might as well distract myself. And I now that I think about it, I can't remember ever seeing this ring before until now. How odd. Though I'm suspecting through the haze, I'm thinking this isn't the first time it's happened. I know that I'm having difficulty remembering things. Whatever this place, whatever it's doing to me, it's taking it's toll. The fact that I couldn't recognize my own voice, says and proves as much. And that scared the hell out of me, literally, makes me wonder how much of myself that I'm losing in here. I shake off of that dark train of thought for a moment and take off the ring to study it more.

Let's see if I can trigger a memory or something.

I must say, it's a beautiful piece of work. And I stare at it in wonder for a moment, admiring the precision before inspecting it more in finer detail. It's a stylishly thin custom-made, sterling silver band. Though it has what I believe looks like a ribbon of rose gold weaving out from the silver, the two colours crisscross over each other. It's very elegant. A smile forms across my face but the movement hurts my jaw and cheeks, further putting fuel to the fire of my thoughts; I have been here for some time.

My fingers move on there own accord, as I pinch the ring between my left thumb and forefinger. They know something. It's almost like they already know it's there, my right forefinger traces along the ribbon of silver and rose gold and I feel the smoothness of the metal before a slight roughness as I dip my finger into the underside of the hole of the ring. I squint my eyes and realise there's a pattern on the ring, more specifically on the part that is rose gold, it's engraved! It's a line that goes up and down a few times, it puzzles me for a moment, I recognise it but I can't quite put my finger on what it is. That coarse voice of mine suggests something at the back of my mind in a whisper. Knowingly?

 _"_ _A heartbeat."_

A heartbeat? Oh yes, a heartbeat. That's what the lines look like.

But, who's heartbeat. Mine?

"No." I whisper out loud and I suddenly realise that not only does my voice sound coarse and harsh but I have a very dry mouth, it's almost like having sand paper in it. Clearing my throat I ponder on just who's heartbeat it might be. I know I'm not that vain that I would engrave this beautiful ring with my own bloody heartbeat, so the question is: ho does it belong to?

 _"_ _Look at the inscription."_ My minds voice whispers again to me, more demanding and an urge overcomes me, no, an emotion. Anger. I'm angry at myself. But for what for?

 _"_ _Forgetting."_ Forgetting, what am I forgetting? Or is it, who am I forgetting? I feel as if my body and a certain part of my mind, that is being blocked by this unknown power, is trying it's best to help, by reaching out to me in frustration.

I shift in my seat and move the ring up so I can get better lighting, if that's even possible considering the seriously bad lighting that's in here and the lack of my enhightened senses. My gaze searches anxiously on the inside of the ring but this time on the bottom but my eyes are sore, dry and irritated and therefore can't focus properly. I sigh in frustration and drop my hand down, gently placing the ring into my palm. Which then kind of reminds me of Bilbo Baggins from the Hobbit Trilogy when he holds the One ring. Don't worry, I'm not going to say it. A pressure on my hands computes on my brain but it doesn't register in my mind properly as to what it could mean.

 _"_ _Remember Lily."_

Hearing the command, I look down at my hands again quickly but stare at them in confusion, I definitely felt someone touch my hands for a moment just then. Almost like someone had held my hands in there's. I clasp my hands together and sure enough they are warmer, warmer than what they were before, I'd had some sort of heat source transferred over to me.

 _"_ You have to remember Lily _. " _A different voice echoes suddenly from out of the emptiness of the station and I jump in fright, clutching the ring to my chest protectively. I whip my head around, looking for the person who belongs to the voice. But there's no one, there's still no one here.

Just me.

After several heartbeats, of hoping and praying that it wasn't just my imagination playing tricks on my me. I await for the sound of the voice again. But the silence creeps back in, it begins creeping into my being as I anxiously wait for something else to happen again. Anything. Defeated, I shake it off and settle myself back down. Telling myself to study the ring again, I push for my mind to find a trigger, with my heartbeat going a mile a minute. Something clicks at the back of my mind; that voice. It sounded so real, it sounded so close. And so familiar. But I couldn't place who's it is.

The feeling of someone holding my hands alerts my senses again and I focus ferociously on that, not wanting to lose the connection. My hands open and the ring twinkles back at me, waiting patiently for me. And all of a sudden, my vision clears, my eyes adjust and focus on the inside, they follow the small dips carved into the ring, to the small grouping of letters, to the words that dance along the inside of the ring.

A voice echoes out into the emptiness;

 _"_ _ **Forever and Always.**_ _"_

These words and the voice trigger something.

My mind becomes a battlefield as faces, voices and memories as they all fight their way from the far reaches of my mind to the front, the surge of recollection forces me to close my eyes and take a few deep breathes in the silence but then a voice cries out. A barrier unknown to me breaks around me, finally ending my period of isolation, letting me back into reality. Or one version of it anyways.

"Lily!" I snap my eyes open and gasp at the person kneeling down in front of me. My ring suddenly back on my finger as if it had never left in the first place. The person, kneeling in front of me, a face that I'd know anywhere, the face of my cousin. A smile breaks across my face as my eyes water with tears of happiness. A surge of warmth fills me as I search his face for any chance of my mind playing tricks on me, which prompts the question. How is he here? I look around the station again and low and behold there are people, actually people here. Loads of them sitting in the empty spaces on the benches that were vacant not too long ago. I look back to him and stutter my words, my mouth drier than the Sahara desert.

"Stiles?!" I whisper in disbelief; another person comes up from behind him and bends down to my eye level. "Peter?" I say somewhat confused and appalled at the sight of him. But then him being here registers with the rest of my brain. "Peter!" I growl as my fight instincts kick in and I launch myself out of my seat after him, fists ready to smash straight into his face. He leaps back stealthily and with precision before I can get any closer and he holds his hands up in surrender, looking apologetic and mildly terrified. Ah, that's why, I remember. He's anxious and terrified that I will follow through with the threat that I gave him when I saved Scott from him, back in Mexico.

Wait! I remember that! I bloody remembered!

But before I can celebrate that, my instincts still tell me to kick Peter's ass. And just as I move forward Stiles finally catches up and attempts to pull me back with him, by wrapping his arms around my waist and using his whole body to try and haul me back. Bless him, of course unfortunately for him, he hasn't got the strength to hold me back. But his presence is enough to calm me down.

"Okay, Lilly, take it easy. I know you promised him that you'd drain him of his powers if you ever saw him again but I promise you, until we figure everything out, I need you to put that whole thing on pause. So, calm down!" He gasps as he struggles to move me. But I haven't budged, not even an inch. My wolf abilities begin to creep back in and I begin to feel more at ease. "Because there is no way that I can stop a severely pissed off Alpha she-wolf on a good day, so that means I've got no chance on a bad day-" I cut his rambling off with a smile as I turn in his arms and wrap him up in mine. Because now I know he's real.

"Stiles." I cry, with joy and relief, as his warmth seeps through into me, his scent fills my nose and his touch soothes my soul. "God, you have no idea how good it is to see you. Even if it is here." He pulls back for a moment and observes me, smilingly sadly but looking greatful for finding me at the same time, before pulling me back into another heart warming hug. And I relish in it.

"Not that I'm all for a family reunion but we have a bigger problem at hand here." Peter sarcastically says, but his words has the hairs on the back of my neck standing on edge, I feel a growl work it's way up my throat but I swallow it back. Knowing that if I show that he's getting to me, he's winning. And I'll be easier to manipulate, so I just roll my eyes instead.

"I know I'm going to regret this later but Peter's right." Stiles agrees and pulls me to arms length and looks at me seriously. "What's the last thing that you can remember?" He questions me gently. "I mean, it might help us figure out why you, out of everyone else here, didn't run and hide when the Ghost Riders came in. If anything you acted like you never saw them. It was like you weren't even here, like you were gone." His voice cracks a little at that.

"Ghost Riders?" I ask, confused a little by that. But then a snippet of a memory pulls itself to the forefront and I catch a glimpse of a masked man and a flash of green. Stiles notices my stillness as I pause, caught up in my thoughts. I blink away the glimpse of the memory and reply. "You mean the Emo Cowboys?" I ask but then the memory comes back, pushing it's way to the front, demanding to be seen, I'm distracted by it. Seeing but not seeing, meaning I miss the amused smirk on Stiles' face and the disbelieving look on Peter's as he scoffs at my words.

"Ghost Riders, of the wild hunt. They ride the lightening." Peter corrects me.

"Yeah, them, I'll explain a bit more about them in a minute. What I need to know right now, is if can you remember anything else, anything at all?" He turns me around and sits me down gently, handling me like an expensive antique, like I'm going to break. As if sensing my vulnerability and instability he treats me the best way he can.

"No, not really." I sigh in frustration as I try to think. "But my lack of memory, it could be down to the fact that I was the first one here, I know that much." I say assuredly. "I remember." I close my eyes for a second, as if it can help control my chaotic thoughts. "When I first arrived here, I went ballistic. Full out screaming and shouting for the first couple of hours." I take a deep breath as I get a sense of fear in me from the memories. " I was panicking, as I searched for a way out, each door." I wave my hand around to them. "Has some sort of barrier, every time I got the damn things open, as soon as you try to step over the threshold an invisible force sends you half way over the room." I recall the several bumps and bruises from my many failed attempts. "And the tunnels, they're on a loop. You're basically running circles around this place, you can be walking for what feels like hours before you end up right back here. It's trippy as hell but that's what happens." I swallow the lump in my throat as I recall something else that I couldn't before. "And I know that if you head towards the tunnel that leads to the trains, something kind of comes over you and you like, get a gut feeling. To run the other way." I open my eyes to then motion towards said tunnel.

"What do you mean?" Peter questions as he too looks towards that tunnel and then back to me confused.

"I don't know, there's this force that's stopping you from walking through it." I pause as I look at him, and he too sees the vulnerability and fear in me and gulps slightly. Knowing that if there's something out there bad enough to scare even me, then the shit really has hit the fan. "I've tried and looked for anything. Anything that could possibly lead me home or let me get something out there, to signal where I am. But there's nothing. And I gave up fighting after awhile, just hoped and prayed that someone would find me. But then it became clear that it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Wait!" I have an epiphany! "That's why, I gave up completely. That's why I was in the comatose state that I was in, I gave up and let whatever or whoever it is that has the control over this place, take over me." Both he and Peter listen closely to my every word, hoping for something good but both sigh in frustration at my revelation.

"Okay, okay, then let's try this." Stiles perks up and holds my forearms gently. "Take a deep breathe and clear your mind, don't focus on anything else." I do and chase the storm of scattered memories and thoughts to one side for now. "You good? Kay, keep your breathing steady. I'm going to ask a few questions and hopefully, you'll answer without having to really think on it. Your mind will answer for you, only if you don't push for it to happen. You said you were the first one here, how do you know that?"

"I couldn't sense anyone else here with me. At least no-one human or supernatural." I reply.

"So that can mean they took you out first, for a reason but what?"

"Maybe it has something to do with her abilities." Peter states as he eyes everyone and every corner of the room.

"Point." Stiles agrees. "You're the first female, True Alpha in history." He makes a point of punctuating that. Emphasizing his point. "You have an immunity to just about everything, every poison, weapon that's out there specifically made to hunt werewolves, has no effect on you. You've taken on pretty much every supernatural creature that's been written about in the Beastiary and you've come out on top. And that's saying something, because there are creature's older than time itself listed in that book and you've managed to kick there asses when they've come knocking on our door. I mean think about it, the Kanima. The Alpha's. Jennifer. The Oni, the Nokitsune. The Chimera's. They were all powerful in their own way but nothing really showed how powerful you were than our time spent in Mexico with the Berserkers. You remember?

"Oh yeah." I look purposely at Peter and he shudders and shies away slightly.

"Yes, you remember Peter, but can you remember what you did to the Berserkers?"

"I killed them." I say without thinking. "No matter what the others did, they couldn't stop them. But I could, the two that were outside fighting, had the upper hand. And as I watched Derek die, something came over me, I remember jumping up one and twisting around over it so I was sitting on it's shoulders, it's head between my legs in a choke hold. I grabs the sides of it's skull head thing and pulled with all my God damn might. I used every ounce of strength and power in me. It's skull split and then shattered in my hands, before the rest of it's body followed, shattering straight into dust and bones. I remember turning around just as the other Berserker. It appeared scared."

"It was terrified, Liam sensed it. Kate performed the ritual and that itself can only be done with someone who holds a lot of power, how else was she able to make them follow her orders? Even she was terrified, she'd have never believed it if she hadn't witnessed it. These creatures, mighty and powerful creature were scared of you. They were scared only a little by Scott but they still fought him. You actually managed to reduce them to the pile of bones that they are. You scared them enough for them to disobey Kate's demands and then you took Kate on, on your own. Not even Scott or those Calavera's, Chris or Parrish could stop her. That was the turning point for you." He pauses as he remembers something else and his face lights up again. "And don't get me started on the Beast because Holy shit, that thing was something else, even that damn thing was threatened and intimidated by you, it further prov- "He rambles one but I barely hear anything after that as one thing stands out to me in all of that nonsense. A name to be specific.

"Wait!" A memory bursts to life in my mind before I have a chance to stop it.

* * *

Annnnnnnd that's where I'm leaving this chapter! You know what to do!


	3. Flashback: One

**A/N: Wooh. Back and this ones a long one. But very informative! Eagle eyes people, keep those eagle eyes open for all of my changes!**

* * *

Flashback One.

 ** _Space. Time. Silence. Peace._**

 _These are the words that I am currently living by. At least for this week that is._

 _Confused? Let me explain._

 _ **Space** : Is what I physically need. __It's been a couple of days since the defeat of the Beast and thus the freeing of Mason from his hold. However, everything that's happened way before then and the shit that happened to me in the events leading up to Sebastian's demise, I feel like I'm suffocating. That I haven't got control of things, that I'm driving with one hand on the wheel. In other words Beacon Hills has gotten just a tad little bit too much for me. Everyone's got their breaking point. And I've reached mine. And after a good debate with Noah, Stiles and Scott. I driven myself up to my home away from home. It's an house up on the Lake, directly opposite Lydia's. Close enough to grab a cup of sugar but far enough away to have plenty of privacy. I'd inherited it through my maternal grandparents and recently got confirmation that the building had been renovated to my wishes. And so, here I am._

 _ **Time:** I need time to adjust to everything that's happened. It's not so much that I can't handle it, it's just that leading up to Sebastian's aka The Beast's demise, my body changed. A lot. It's almost as if the wolf side of me sensed the endgame coming and what and who it was bringing and therefore started gearing up for it. Would've been nice to have been clued into this but it's done now and over with. At first the changes were subtle, if you will, so subtle that I didn't notice it at first and because there was so much going on at the time, that no-one else saw it too. Until the changes were more noticeable. Now you see my body, isn't well it wasn't toned, or athletic. It was average. I'd like to think that I had a bit of fat in all the right places to make cuddling all the more fun. _

_Evidently that changed, the things I noticed the most, was my strength, speed and agility. They were great before but now, now they are amazing. I used to be able to clear cars, walls and fences with a single bond but with some effort. Now, that same effort allows me to clear 3 story buildings, trucks and even ravines. Scott and I, shortly after Peter died, would compete against each other to see how far we could jump over the biggest ravine in Beacon Hills. Just a little bit of rivalry, sibling rivalry in a way. I'd always land a few feet from the top, and he'd just be inches from it. I discovered I could clear this without even thinking about it, and then some._

 _My speed, well, I was certainly quick on my feet as a human and that was only strengthened by the bite, now, I can move as quick as a blink of an eye. Call me as fast as a bullet or faster than the speed of light. Either way, you'll never see me coming. Not even those who have the enhightened senses can see me. As for my strength, well you already know that I can make an armored truck look like a punch bag, given then chance now, I'd turn it into a ball of aluminium foil. And like I said, the changes were subtle and I very rarely have a need to jump and clear buildings, or move as fast as lightening or turn trucks into scrap metal. But against the Beast, I had to._

 _All of the chimera's were experiments for the Dread Doctor's, it was a test for my body as well. Every new chimera, my body would change. I have better endurance. My senses are sharper than ever, I can hear the sound of a pin drop and a hard rock concert. I can watch a bullet shoot through the air, in slow motion, as if it's a bumblebee flower hopping. I can pick out several scents and define what they are within seconds of entering a room. I could go on and on. My skin is already tolerable to bullets and arrows. They ricochet off me like drops of water off an umbrella. Blades shatter. Bat disintegrate._

 _In the weeks leading to the Beast first making it's debut appearance, I never noticed these changes, only that my metabolism had changed, I was hungrier, constantly needed to move, had too much energy. The quicker I ate, the more energy I had, energy I couldn't get rid of by easy methods by say; cleaning or cooking, walking or jogging. They were more extreme. And that's when I noticed those changes, when I went for a jog, which in turn, turned into a sprint and then a full on blur._

 _That's how I met Sebastian, this is before he was able to secure his original human body, so this was him in his Beast form. That night, both sides of him, must've sensed the power running through my body and figured if you can't kill her, claim her. Shifting into my Beta form; which is the fangs, claws, pointy ears and extra hair, I realised that I didn't have a good chance against him. So I brought out the wolf, I did not expect my muscles to contract and pull, for my bones to break, shift and arrange themselves in new positions and I certainly did not expect to stand before him as a full bodied wolf. Not as tall as him but I was big enough to otherwise prove that I'm a force to be reckoned with._

 _In a way, I felt invincible. I am invincible. Problem being, is that the ones that I love and the better part of the population of Beacon Hills, wasn't. And that's where I knew just how to use my new found abilities and energy and put them to good use. However, even then, there was a moment in my life where I truly felt vulnerable. When Sebastian finally got his human body, he came knocking on my door, no-one and I mean no-one should ever feel the fear of being over powered by somebody else, to be pinned down and made defenseless. To feel hopeless. He never anticipated for me to fight back though, and he certainly didn't think that I would have an unlikely ally, to champion for me in that fight._

 _That's 2 things on my list, the cherries on top of the messed up cake filled with missed opportunities and what if's, why me's and never again's. The first being that I let Scott and I get bitten in the first place. Second, for allowing someone else to manipulate me for there own agenda. Peter. Derek did me a favour by killing him. And speaking of Derek; not only did he make me want to be a werewolf but he helped me find my role in this world. Made me feel less like a monster and like me. He took my heart and then broke it by going into the arms of another. Jennifer. I tried everything that I could to make everyone see her for who she really was but no-one believed me, not even Derek. The night that she trapped Noah, Melissa and Chris beneath the Nemeton, when Scott, Stiles and Allison had just come out of their own sacrifice to find it, I had found it. And she knew I had found it and made sure I couldn't save them._

 _You'd be surprised to the extent a person will go to, to save those they love. Instead of the three sacrifices she originally intended on having, she got mine instead. I willingly sacrificed myself, there and then, on top of the Nemeton. I slashed through my ribs, punctured my lungs with claws and nigh on ripped my heart out right from my chest, so that Scott would be able to stop her, so that Stiles would be able to save the parents. Whilst I intern, saved them all. My sacrifice shifted the balance, tipped it in her favour, but my power, it was too much. My power was too good and purr for her and it over powered her to the point that she had to give it back, otherwise she'd combust._

 _There must've been some other greater and stronger power at work there that night, because the damage that I had done to my own body, that has never been able to be done by any hunter or any other supernatural being, was beyond saving. I'd done something that no-one else could do and that great power must've honored to lengths that I went to, and gave me my life back. But a better one. That sacrifice not only tip the balance of the supernatural world it then tipped in my favour. I came back, reborn and gifted the power I had been worthy of having, that of a True Alpha. Deucalion was correct when he said that he could sense greatness in Beacon Hills but he was small minded in thinking that it was just Scott who had it in him to rise on his own._

 _I finally gave Jennifer what she deserved, power, so I figured if I was the one to give her it, then it only seemed right that I should take it away. The expression on her face, will be an image that will forever be imprinted into my mind and bring me the greatest satisfaction in the world. Draining her power, that she'd absorbed by taking those innocent lives, felt like cleansing the world from her touch. Deucalion must've gotten the message that I happy perform the same act on him because he's kept to his word. But that left things raw between us all, more so me and Derek. We've been right since. We were never together, but we both know that there's something there. Just not willing to broach it and ask for more._

 _After that, I left, I had too many assets to sign for on behalf of my inheritance from my maternal grandparents. That and taking my own life had left a scar on me, mentally. I need time to heal. And I come back, only to find Scott and the other knee deep in trouble again. Derek had left with his remaining family, leaving a hole in me that I never noticed before. I still couldn't face the others yet and therefor found a pass time, in being an adviser in the Sheriffs department. Being a Deputy, newly instated True Alpha and the Granddaughter of two of the greatest Ambassadors the world ever had, the owner of 4 rich, thriving and world famous companies proved to be too many things for me to be all at once. So, hanging up my gun and using my badge for other means and handing over 3 of said companies to more knowledgeable and experienced hands paid to be a lot easier and a relief for me._

 _But then that brought me trouble, with a certain Deputy. Just as Kate decided to pop back into our lives, a fox decided to come along and mess with my family. Bringing pain, suffering and chaos with it. The less people knew about me being back, played in my favour, let them hate me for leaving them, for not 'coming back' when they needed me the most. Because the more they thought that I had abandoned them, the more that tricky fox thought that I'd never catch his scent and find him._

 _And oh let me tell you that I fucking well did find him. And I hope that bite of mine hurt like a bitch. You mess with the pack and the Alpha is going to get you. Kate should've been around to witness that, because she never saw me coming either, nor my wrath or my reign. Neither did her indestructible berserkers Of which are now nothing but a pile of dust. And just as I go in for the kill, Chris stops me. Saying that I've gotten this far without getting blood on my hands, let's not break it with Kate's. I can only hope that she's either dying, dead or running. Far, far away._

 _If you haven't paid and figured out what and who's coming next I'll tell you; the Benefactor and the Deadpool. Now this event in my life was a hard nutcase to break. Good job I have super strength, without going into too much detail, being the Alpha dog that I am, meant that I was number 1 on the list and then I changed their minds on the matter. I managed to keep most of those listed on the deadpool alive and intern, kicked the asses of the bastards that hunted them instead. There's a spot in hell that I've got reserved only for them. And speaking of Hell!_

 _We know what Parrish is now, but back then, we were all clueless. And my superpower of mine, went around the bend trying to figure that out. It made me feel uneasy around him knowing that he's a supernatural being but not what. My frustration sometimes got the better of me, especially around him, and he didn't exactly warm up to me on his first day either, we've been at each others throat ever since. You can't keep us in the same room together without one of us pushing the others buttons to see who will blow up first._

 _Which pretty much brings us up to speed. Several events with certain individuals in my life have made an impression that I can't quite get rid of, that I can't resolve or fix or make better. That has left me thinking about it and wondering the many what if's, if I had done this, this and that, today would be different. But I don't have a time machine so I can go back and fix things. And therefor, I shoved everything to one side, out of sight, out of mind kind of thing. And pretty much hoped to forget about it._

 _Wishful fucking thinking, eh? That moment of vulnerability dragged everything back up and now, I have to face them all. Fix what I can. No time like the present. And that's what I've got right now. I may not be able to do it all in one night but give credit where it's due. Now, what's next? Oh!_

 _ **Silence:** With the newest additions to Scott's pack, both human and supernatural alike, that means there's more chatting in my ear all at once. More bodies at my house. I feel like I can barely move without on of them breathing down my neck. I have patience, otherwise I'd never have managed with Scott and Stiles, let alone gotten this far. Don't get me wrong, I love them all each in my own way. And being the Elder Alpha or all seeing Alpha or whatever it is that my position is. Even I need respite, because the constant questions are getting too much for me to handle, especially when I don't have enough information to give an answer._

 _ **Peace:** I want it! It's a calming mechanism for me. It gives me time to reflect. There's been times where I find isolating myself for a small period of time, away from everyone else, brings me peace. Brings me morality. Settles me enough for me to come up with a solution, to save the day, to save the world. Like I always do._

 _So those are my words that I live by, for this week like I said. I may have missed one though and that's; Eat._

 _Because I'm fucking starving! Back to the present!_

 _A scent wafts into my nose and pulls me away from small day dream as I stare out of the window, across to the lake. I realise my phone is still in my hands, mid text to Scott and Stiles before I'd zoned out. Finishing the text, I walk away from the window and place it onto the dining table. Looking at the clock in the kitchen, a small sense of glee fills me as I move to the double cooker to check on my homemade lasagna. One that's oooh so teasing my already complaining stomach as it is. I pull the handle and the door opens slightly, my face is hit by a wall of heat that has me wondering if it's burnt my eyebrows right off my face. My eyes water a little but then I notice the bubbling of the cheese and see that it's only just starting to crisp over and think to myself I'll happily go without eyebrows for this beauty right in front of me!_

 _Before I start drooling from the sight and smell, I shut the door, set the timer for another ten minutes and smile to myself and move to set the table up. I was raised a respectful lady, may not show it very often but I do have manners and any meal made should be eaten at the table. And seeing as it's only my merry self there's only one place setting, I potter around the kitchen. Gathering bits and bobs before I'm satisfied with the setting, I pick up and bring over the still warm garlic and herb bread I'd cooked a few minutes earlier, fluff the Caesar salad and grab mys wine glass and set it next to the one with the water in it on the table too._

 _I paused for a moment, I know for a fact I will demolish my starter and main meal within minutes, so I want to make sure my desert is ready to be demolished straight afterwards too. I move to the fridge to check on the other homemade treat; a toffee waffle cheesecake and see that it's perfectly set. I coo slightly and smile, satisfied with myself. Who doesn't love home cooked food! The timer goes off and I just about flash dance my way back to the oven with excitement. Grabbing the door and then the dish, I shut the door with a pop of my hip and then I'm swaggering back to the table, I start plating up the delicious goods when I hear a car in the distance. Just as my phone vibrates. I look at it just before the screen blanks out._

Stiles.

Lil. Don't be mad. We did everything you said.

 _Frowning, I grab my phone so I can read the message again, only to find there's more to it, I listen intently to the car in the distance, both Lydia and I share a road that leads up to both houses, so there's a chance that the car could be going there. Because no-one, bar 3 people know that I am here. And they all promised to be tight lipped on my where abouts._

 _"Lil. Don't be mad. We did everything you said. We told him to truth. About you. All of you. He didn't believe it at first but we gave him everything we knew and had to prove it. He's mad. Said you should've told him the truth. He got scary and we may have said a little bit too much." I read the text out loud but it makes no sense. So, I hit the call button. As soon as the other person picks up, I speak before they do._

 _"I said tell him the truth. About my abilities. About my superpower. Why we always seemed to fight. What it means now. What the hell did **you** tell him Stiles?" There's silence but I know he want's to say a few things._

 _"So, we told him the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth." He says quickly, the car in the distance gets louder to my ears but given I can hear the engines on a planes 40,000 feet up in the sky, tells me that I've still got time before I have to worry._

 _"And by the whole truth?" I say, urging him on._

 _"That he's you mate!" He squeaks and my whole body feels as if it's been dumped into the Antartic._

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _"It wasn't my fault-"_

 _"Wasn't your fault? Wasn't your fault? I told you, that I would tell, when I figured out the how's, the why's and when!"_

 _"Well, he knows now, so I've saved you that part."_

 _"STILES!"_

 _"Look, he came looking for you."_

 _"What?" Now that's a game changer._

 _"He swung by your house and found us, me and Scott. With you 50 inch TV."_

 _"It better me in the condition that I left it in."_

 _"It is, it is!" He assures me. "Look, he seemed out of place, like he was fighting with himself to come see you and actually looked disappointed that you weren't home. He asked where you were and we said that we didn't know. He grew concerned. Started asking questions. He was ready to start a search party and no matter what we said it just made it worse. Dad arrived just in time and we explained everything to him, except the important part. But he's not dumb Lil, he knew we were hiding something else. Now my Dad holds power as a Sheriff but even he knew not to mess with him, especially when his eyes started glowing."_

 _"You're all okay?" I ask worriedly._

 _"Yeah yeah, we're fine but Lil, we had to. I think the relationship between you's to has changed, more so on his side. He's noticed something. And you may have too, either way when we told him why you had left. He got mad, so mad that we did start thinking we may need to get the hell out of dodge. But then he asked if you were safe. Why were you alone. Why couldn't you have just talked to him first. In the end, we caved, because his worry was, is genuine. So, expect a visitor soon." He finishes and I close my eyes with a sigh._

 _The loose gravel and leaves of the lane, begin crunching under the pressure of the tyres as the truck because I know it is from the rumble of the engine, makes it's way through the lane up onto the drive._

 _"He's already here Stiles." I say softly._

 _"What, he was here like 45 minutes ago!"_

 _"Well, he either put the pedal to the metal or he misusing those flashy blue and red lights of his."_

 _"Well, guess that all that's left to say is to hear his side as well. Don't be stubborn. Don't push each other's button. Just listen. And maybe, things will turn out for the better." Stiles ends the call before I can reply._

 _The person making his way to me, I've butted heads with on more occasions than I'd like to count. The week leading up to the Beast's demise, I discovered something and my opinion of him changed. And he'd noticed my change around him to. The relationship between us is weird and I made it even worse. But in my defense, he made it worse by whimsically saying, mid argument with me that is, that the only reason that I argue with him is because I actually like him but mask it with my hatred that he's the better Deputy. He's right on one part and so wrong on the other. But to make matter worse, I shouldn't have said;_

 _"Even if I did like, which I don't, I'd never get to be with you because you're always dropping everything and running after Lydia. She's a teenager, a minor and your fancy with her has come in between your job so many times that in fact it makes me the better Deputy. I hung up my badge, because I actually did my job to well, and people started to notice when I wrote on my reports that I got shot. That the witnesses say the saw me get shot. Even the criminals admit to shooting me and yet I walk away with not even a scratch. That's why I hung up my badge, to be an adviser. Not to watch you stare after her."_

 _The fact that not only did I call him out for Lydia, lie about actually liking him but further implore that I am the better of us, kicked me so high up on his shit list that I'm surprised that he hasn't tried burning me to death himself._ _Either way, he avoided me the best he could and I avoided him the best I could. But when he turned out to be my unlikely ally and champion against Sebastian, we realised that if we worked together we had better chance of fighting the Beast together and if it meant saving lives, we kind of had a truce._

 _But now the Beast is gone and I figured that it would mean our little truce is over with and we're back to our old ways. And I was so sure that he would avoid me for a few more days before he addressed the situation. But the little blighter is craftier than I gave him credit for. Resigning myself to my fate_ _I begin pulling out an extra plate, cutlery and set of glasses before leaving them on the bench as the bell rings, I shout through, seeing as the ground floor of the house is open planned, meaning he'd be able to hear me, even if I was all the way back here in the kitchen._

 _"It's open!" I wait for the door to open and for him to shout back through but he doesn't, odd. I take a quick swig of my drink before walking out of my kitchen diner to the hallway and watch the blurred figure behind the frosted effect glass door. I take in his tall and broad frame before he looks away for a moment before looking back, begins scratching the back of his head before timidly reaching for the door handle._

 _"Lilliana?" Through the small gap of the opened door, Jordan Parrish's voice calls for me hesitantly. He ducks down and peaks around the door, looking for me, I move further into the hall and the movement catches his gaze. He takes in my appearance; my hair is up in a messy bun and I'm wearing my much-loved oversized lumberjack shirt and a pair of leggings. And there may be a pair of bright orange fluffy socks peaking out from the top my Uggs that I use as slippers._

 _It's a lot more casual than what he's used to seeing me in and he pauses for a moment, as if seeing me for the first time again. His eyes soften as he straightens up._

 _"I believe that you've come to talk to me Deputee Parrish?" I say, more bluntly than what I had intended. Fiddling with the cuffs of my shirt, feeling self-conscious under his stare, but oh so freaking hungry, the quicker I get him come in, the quicker I can get back to that lovely lasagna calling my name. My question pulls him from his thoughts and he blinks away the question before pushing the door open a bit more and coming in._

 _"I, er, yeah. I haven't seen you around the Station or the town for a while and couldn't find you at home, so I was worried. The Sher- Noah told me where you were and I wanted to make sure you are alright." Listening to his heartbeat, I can tell he's sincere about being worried. I stare at him for a moment before remembering Stiles's words from before._

 _"I know that Noah and the boys have told you the truth, about me and my wonderful self." I say and bounce on the balls of my feet for a moment. "I also know that you may have gotten a little hot headed." He gulps a little. "And in turn made them spill the beans. So to answer your question, I'm alright as can be for the time being. As for the next couple of days, I'm not so sure. But that's why I came here for. Alone." I turn around and move to the table, his stare becoming to much._

 _"I shouldn't have been so hard on them but after what they told me truth, and everything that's happened and been between us since we met, it suddenly all made so much sense to me and I knew I had to see you." He says to my back. "We need to talk Lilliana, this can't go on any longer." I swing back around in annoyance to see him standing to his full height, chest puffed out and his shoulders squared._

 _"Don't you think that I don't know that?! There are so many things, questions going around in my mind right now that I can barely think. And with everyone else in my ear, all asking how I can do this, how do I do that, that I couldn't take it any longer. I just wanted to scream." I look at him as I say this, he looks surprised for a moment and I to begin plating the lasagna. giving myself a bigger portion. Because I'm a greedy bastard. "But I knew that if I screamed, then everyone would see just how much I wasn't coping. I already know that things in my past are coming back to bite in the ass, I don't need anyone else telling me. And I don't need them trying to help me, this is something that I have to come to grips with on my own first."_

 _"This is ridiculous. And childish. We need to talk about this." He says frustratedly, still waiting by the door but I can tell he's getting annoyed as well._

 _"There's nothing to talk about Parrish. At least not yet, I haven't come to grips with this, I have to let things go first. Some things that I can't quite do just yet but I have to, in order to be able to sit down and then explain to you. Noah and the boys only know so much. I know the rest and what it means, what it implies and what it has to do with the future. I'm not ready for that yet and you pushing isn't going to help either. I'm Lydia will be able to find something that will calm your nerves until I've figured all of this out. It's a win-win."_

 _"No, this is not a win-win situation." He scowls at me, not a great look on his handsome face but I'm not going to vocalize that. "What Noah and the others told me, I will never forget and we need to talk about that, whether you want to or not."_

 _"Well, unfortunately, I'm not in the talking mood right now, so how about we check back in on this some other day." I seat myself at the table and take a gulp from my wine glass, its not really wine, I'm not a wine lover but I'd like to see myself as a classy bitch. It's actually got rum and coke, the coke might be a little bit flat but whatever, goes down the same way. And yes, I know, werewolves can't get drunk. However, it's the thought that counts._

 _"I know that's bullshit. As soon as I leave you'll go back to avoiding me the best that you can, until you feel like telling me what this all means. This isn't just you now, it's us and I'm not going to go around like a headless chicken for you fucking expense until you decide when." I almost choke on my drink as he swears, well lookey here the Deputy has a potty mouth, maybe he's not a saint after all._

 _"You're right, so really I don't know why you came out all this way, when you know it's a lost cause. You know enough not to push this, so why are? What do you get from this? There's so much more to this than just us and I need to accept that and it's going to take time. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to eat my meal before it goes cold."_

 _"What I get from- Jesus Christ Lily. I just got told that I am your mate and you ran off, I was, am worried about you disappearing out of the blue. I know this is a lot for you to take in, but you shouldn't do it by yourself especially when I am involved to." He tells me before he grumbles for a minute. I hear the ruffle of fabric and swivel my head to see him taking off his jacket and hanging it up, he pops his keys on the little pegs near the door and drops his wallet and phone into the box on the side table next to the door too. He pauses and takes a breath, I can see he's getting worked up and calms himself down. He rubs a hand over his face before turning to me but I spin back around before he can see me._

 _"Parrish, I left because there's too many people asking questions and I wasn't ready to see or talk to you just yet." I take another swig of my drink, mentally glaring at it, wishing that I could get drunk._

 _"Stop calling me that." He mutters and suddenly I feel the room get warmer and I feel him shuffle closer._

 _"What? I've always called you Parrish, or would you prefer to be called Deputy?" I question him and finally take a bite of the lasagna and taste sweet heaven. I sigh happily._

 _"No, I mean yes. I am a Deputee. But my name is Jordan." He stands beside me, looking down at me and I feel the heat radiating from him. If he isn't leaving anytime soon then pissing a Hellhound off probably isn't the best idea, he sets fire to my house, I'll kick his ass._

 _"I can't call you that. It's too familiar, to personal for me to say. And we've never been on that level, for people who hate and avoid each other we were never on a first name basis, I prefer Parrish." He huffs with frustration and glares down at me and I challenge his glare with one of my own before his soften._

 _"I don't hate you Lilliana, I just didn't know how to process you had told, which is all a lie! And then what Noah told me, it's too much to not come and see you." He looks around the room, taking in the furnishings and décor, before his eyes move back to the table and lock on to the lasagna. He looks away to the bench before seeing the extra place settings. I see a light bulb go off in his head and he moves too fast for me to figure out what he's doing. "If you don't want to talk then the least you can do is listen to what I have to say, afterwards you can either make the childish decision to go back to hating and avoiding me until you accept whatever it is you have to or you can make the mature and adult decision in taking what I say into consideration and talking to me and we can work through this together."_

 _"If it includes you eating the meal I spent all day preparing and further delaying me in eating it, then you can get stuffed." I counter and he looks at me with a chilling glare that contradicts him as the rooms temperature increases a little, enough that I have to roll the cuffs of my sleeves up for. "Or better yet, setting fire to my house." His glare turns apologetic and he scuffs his shoe against the rug under table._

 _"I'm still getting used to my abilities." He looks up at me through his lashes and it hits me that he looks like a wounded puppy and I cave._

 _"Alright, say what you have to, have a bite to eat and then get out of my house." I imply that I want him to leave but even I can tell there's no real force or threat behind it and he grins before grabbing the spare plate and cutlery before dishing himself a portion and sitting down. He looks up and frowns at me for a moment, my mouth moves to question him but he's up and out of his seat before the words even leave my lips._

 _I watch as he goes to the fridge with his glass and a spare one from off of the draining board, he fills both up with ice from the dispenser on the fridge and then one with water. Walking back over he places the glass with just ice next to my glasses of water and rum and coke, not before dropping a few chunks into the one with rum and coke._

 _"You're looking a little flushed." I glare at him and he smirks before swaggering back to his seat, happy with himself._

 _"Just hurry up and eat will you." And finally, silence, apart from the sounds of approval as he digs into his portion of the lasagna, happily munching on the garlic bread and salad. I admit a sense of satisfaction swirls through me at his obvious approval, I already knew I was a half decent cook but it's nice to know that from others too._

 _"This is delicious. The Sheriff is always bragging that you're an amazing cook but I didn't think you were this good." He chuckles and the sound warms my insides but then he looks up with a sincere smile and I feel myself swoon._

 _Stop it Lilliana, you're supposed to be keeping your distance from him not melting right in front of him. Now woman up and get this over with._

 _"I don't think Noah or Stiles have had a good home cooked meal for a while, plus they're always eating takeaways, so anything I make will probably taste like heaven. Noah's probably exaggerating a little." I say before taking a drink, the ice has cooled my rum and coke down which further cools me a little to the point that I feel somewhat appreciative of Jordan's, I mean the Deputee actions._

 _"No, he really wasn't, this is amazing. I haven't had something this good in, well let's say awhile." He says sincerely and the words 'You're welcome' automatically but I hold them in check. Waiting for him to finish his last mouthful, we'd been in silence for about half an hour now and its time to stop beating around the bush._

 _"So, you have something to say." He looks at me, mid sip of his water, he hesitates before taking a bigger swallow and putting his knife and fork onto his plate. He drums his fingers against the oak of the table for a few seconds, preparing himself. He squares his jaw before asking me a question I've been dreading._

 _"It's all true? What Noah and the others, Scott and Stiles told me" I make reply but he adds: "Be honest. Please." I sigh in defeat and slouch into my chair, its hard to look away from his gaze and I'm aware of just how good off an officer he is._

 _"With that face and those eyes, who can resist." Parrish's chest puffs out and he smiles, blushing like a school girl as he ducks his head down. "Yes, it's all true, everything. Including my sacrifice._ _" He deflates as he hears this and his gaze drops to the table._

 _"I was hoping it wasn't." He says and I smile a little._

 _"There's a lot of things of which they told you that I wish wasn't true." He leans back in his seat defeated, his hands falling to his lap. His cheeks flaming with embarrassment and shame. A part of me just wants to continue with the same speech I'd been going over with myself, the other however wanted me to be true to myself and him. He wouldn't have come all this way if it didn't bother him so much._

 _I pause and play with my hands for a moment and he takes the silence as rejection but instead of leaving he takes it like a champion and being the gentleman that he is, he powers through it and gets up to collect the empty dishes and begins loading them into the dishwasher._

 _"What I feel for you can not be described though, from the moment I met you, to realizing that you are my mate." He freezes as he loads the last plate, his back to me which ripples as he fights with himself. "When we first met, at first it was a crush. I silly school girl crush. A distraction from Derek. And I followed it, I figured it would take my mind off of him and it did. I started to appreciate you, not for unknowingly helping me mend my broken heart but as a person in general. I felt I owed you for it. So, I decided to join the force. To use both my skills as an officer and my supernatural abilities to help with any cases I could in between signing agreements for my inheritance. To take the pressure off of you and the department. But then, things changed, instead of our chats being friendly and playful, we argued and bickered all the time. Especially after the Deadpool came out and your name was on it." My mouth goes dry and I take a drink before looking to him but he still has his back to me._

 _"I knew that you didn't know what you were and you were confused, I know after Peter bit me and Scott I went through a bad patch. I didn't want to be a werewolf, a monster not after everything that I've already been through. I was terrified, I tried my best to subdue the wolf and not use my abilities but Stiles and Scott have an ability for getting into trouble. Scott and I learned through Derek which is why I think I fell for Derek. He convinced me that I wasn't a monster, that I was chasing the real monsters away. After I realised Derek didn't see me the same way I saw him, well you know what happened; Scott and I rose and become True Alpha's. But everyone knew that I was different. And that scared me because to me, I wasn't the wolf that Peter made, I was something else but no one knew what. So, I knew without a shadow of doubt what you were going through. But the other side of me was threatened because we didn't know what you are."_

 _Jordan finally turns after placing the plate into the dishwasher and closes the door to it. He crosses his arms, further displaying his physique to me but the little raise of his eyebrow pulled my thoughts from the gutter and made me continue._

 _"I had a suspicion that you were a supernatural being before then and may have tried pushing you, only so I could know what you are. But I also have this protective instinct that is stronger, and will emerge whenever I'm with someone I care for. It happens all the time with Scott and Stiles. It's part of the reason why they call me Mommawolf." I giggle to myself and he smirks a little. "And as time went on, we fell into that push each other buttons and piss the other one off bubble. But I also started to notice little things about you. The way you raise your eyebrows up in disbelief, the way you clench you jaw in annoyance. When you roll your eyes at Stiles playfully whenever he drops by to see his dad or when he gets up to mischief. I told myself I only noticed these things because of spending so much time at the station and fighting with you but then I knew how you like your coffee in the mornings also and even though we fight, I'd always bring you one just as I bring Noah's. You're a food person and scold yourself every time you have a cheeky snack when you shouldn't. And then when I told myself 'shit I'm stalking the poor bastard now' and backed off for a bit."_

 _He chuckles and looks down at the floor with a grin for a moment before looking back up, his eyes dancing with amusement and I feel a smile stretch across my face. And I continue._

 _"I made sure any visits I made to the station were short and sweet, if I saw you outside of work I'd say hi but then I'd make up an excuse that I had things to do. I'd say it so it wasn't perceived as rude. But then I started to miss our little fights about anything and everything, I missed your smile when you think you're right and your wry sense of humour. When I said I wanted to leave, the others thought me on it. So, badly, even Lydia. I still don't know how she found out. And somehow she knew too, the truth. All the time that she's babbling for me to tell you the truth and all I can think about is how much you'd be better off with her and I should just leave be."_

 _He nods at me to continue, sensing that I need this release for us to be on even grounds._

 _"I mean look at her, she smart, gorgeous, funny and not to mention a genius. And here's me, cousin it." I laugh at myself but he doesn't, his face deadpanned and he opens his mouth, more than likely to counteract my choice of words but I cut him off. "I know I'm nothing to look at and most of the appeal now is because of my position, my rank in the supernatural world. So, I'm closed off. Besides, you and Lydia have that connection, how can I compete with that. The best that I could do, when we were still figuring out what you are, what the Dread Doctors were doing, I stayed out of your way but never enough so that you got hurt._ _"_

 _His eyes narrow in thought, probably recollecting all the times I appeared from nowhere to either help or save someone's life and he narrows them again dangerously, more than likely recalling the time I got shot nine times in a particular gun fight because I didn't know if his healing abilities could heal those type of wounds or just superficial ones. I feel myself hunker down slightly in my chair but continue on._

 _"I think everyone noticed when I started protecting you more than the others." I reach for my drink and take a good gulp, feeling the rum sooth my insides that were being tossed up like a mixed salad. Before I could finish the rest of the glass with another gulp, Jordan takes the glass from me and drains the rest himself. Not before pulling a face and spluttering as he swallows._

 _"I thought that was wine!" He looks at me in shocked disbelief and the expression on his face has a giggle erupting from my lips, that then has me laughing like Sid the hyena from the Lion King. And once I start he still stares at me in disbelief but this time at my laugh, of which has me laughing more and he encourages me by giving me a teasing grin. He uses the rest of my water to swill his mouth a little to rid himself of the taste. "Whatever that was, it was strong as hell, I don't know why you're not passed out right now. Oh god that burned." Another giggle escapes and he gives me a look as if to say if you don't stop there will be consequences. But in a good way._

 _"It's rum. And werewolves can't get drunk, so I have a penchant for being a little heavy handed when it comes to making my drinks, just as a reminder of what they taste like." His eyebrows lift up in surprise as he looks back at the empty glass and then to me._

 _"What kind of rum do you buy then?!"_

 _"I have a few friends that help me out." I wiggle my own eyebrows and grin, he doesn't look convinced but plays along. I quite like this playful side of his. "Anyway, back to the subject at hand." I muster the courage and a stray curl dislodges itself from behind my ear and he brushes it back gently, so gently that I almost stop breathing and then he runs the back of his fingers along the length of my jaw softly and I'm pretty sure at this point I'm dead. He leans back after, he eyes assessing me but I feel him nudge his leg against mine ever so slightly and brings me back to reality._

 _"Since being here, the one day that is, I have had a chance to think and until I'm ready to accept everything, I figured that I tell Lydia everything, the whole truth so that when you finally come knocking at least then she'll have the answers from me and the fact you have a bond with her will have helped soften the blow and little and you can decide what you want to do."_

 _"Lydia." Just the way he said her name now, still pulled strings on my heart but it didn't last for long when he gave me a look that made my heart do a double beat._

 _"Lydia's very perceptive, she called me out when I had a fancy for Derek and called me out a while back when I fell for you. She may have encouraged me to tell you but I didn't have the balls to do it and I hated myself for it, I was in denial about it. She must've realised that or she wouldn't have made her move on you, I don't hate her, I envy her for being a strong willed, independent woman. And even though I know the bond between you both was formed only because of your abilities. I know that she's good for you." I smile sadly at him, I can feel my heart threatening to shatter but all those months spent building myself back up are not going to waste, so I school myself and wait for what he has to say._

 _"She **is** an amazing young woman, Lilliana." He agrees thoughtfully. "But she's not you." My eyes widen and then narrow a fair few times as I take it in. "Lydia and I, granted to everybody else, it looked like we were together. But it was the Banshee and the Hellhound that were drawing us together. We're harbingers of death, I can sense death but only those of the supernatural world, to protect our existence. I'm a Guardian of the supernatural. Lydia's Banshee can predict or somehow warn her of someone close to death or already dead, both human and supernatural. In a way, we work on the same wave length, which I think is why I was able to be at ease with her, trust her and reach out to her more than anyone else, even you. And I'll admit there were times when the lines may have blurred but she was never the one I wanted. The Hellhound wanted the Banshee." He concludes, his eyes shining at me with a ray of emotions and for the first time in a while, I feel that pull._

 _I ponder on his words, what he says sounds understandable, the way the supernatural works these days has me questioning a lot of things but this, this makes sense. It sounds right and believable and given that he's here with me and not Lydia, proves his point. And as I realise this, that it's me who he wants, he watches me with assessing eyes, waiting. He sees my tearful gaze shine bright with relief and watches as I feel myself swell up with joy and his whole aura changers, his body language changes. Predatory, confident and strong. As he goes for the kill._

 _"And who's to say the Hellhound will stop you from choosing someone else? Or better yet the Banshee?" I say it as fast as it pops in my head and as fast as it pops back out as I watch his predatory gaze anxiously, excitedly as he leans closer to me._

 _"Lydia has chosen Stiles, has for a while now and as for the Hellhound, we're on mutual grounds now. And I'm tired of letting it control me. Now shut up Lilliana and let me kiss you." As he spoke, his hands move my legs from out under the table and he pulls me on my chair to him. Before his hands cradle my face and brings my lips to his._

 _My body reacts like it's been hit by lightning, I pour my feelings into the kiss the moment his lips touch mine, my hands reach out to his arms, anchoring myself to him and he uses one hand to trail down my back and pulls me to him, forcing me off my chair and into his lap, while the other holds the back of my head, controlling the kiss. My whole body is set alight and as we come up for a air, I know he feels the same, if by the glowing amber of his eyes staring back at me is anything to go by. But then a flash of green and movement behind him catches my attention, a man. I pull myself closer to Jordan and he moans with approval as his lips trail my jaw line, my arms fold around him protectively as my gaze takes in the kitchen to find not just one but eight masked men in trench coats and cowboy hats, my body goes rigid and Jordan quickly notices the sudden change as a low growl rumbles from my chest._

 _"Lilliana?" Jordan whispers huskily, still caught up in the kiss as he tries to pull me back in for another thinking that I too was caught up in the kiss as well. The masked man raises his arm, I see the gun and hear the backfire as he pulls the trigger and my instincts is to protect Jordan as I launch us from the chair so I can cover us, Jordan flinches at the gunfire but couldn't react in time as I moved us. We both stand ready to defend ourselves when one of them moves quickly and holds Jordan in a death grip as another grabs his face and forces him to stares into its black hole like eyes, a gurgling noise comes from the man holding him and Jordan become motionless. His eyes a blaze again but he doesn't move when all eight men crowd me, I fight them the best I can but then I feel a pinch in my side and my world turns green._

* * *

REVIEW. PRETTY PLEASE!


	4. The Station

**A/n: Hello my dears. So, next chapter, minor changes. Hoped you liked the previous chapter. A little bit more insight into Lily's point of view through all of this as well as her feelings. I would like to tell that her memories are going to be very scattered but my plan is to bring them back with some relation to the other so that I'm not completely throwing you out the loop or give you a headache. That's rightly reserved for me!**

* * *

 **Walking Through The Flames**

 **Chapter 2 - The Station.**

"What? What is it? Are you remembering something?" Stiles asks quickly, excitedly, almost toppling over himself in his kneeling stance in front of me. I worriedly reach out to steady him. If we get out of here, it'll be in sound of mind and one whole piece.

"I remembered, where I was last, before they came, before they took me." I say vaguely as the last dregs of the memory fade but I'm still shaken by it. It felt like an outer body experience, that I was witnessing rather than living it. Stiles waits patiently for me to collect myself but I can see the tension in him and silence getting to him as spasm of frustration rocks his body. "I was at my Lake house but I wasn't alone, at least not on the night they took me. I was with Parrish." I say confused as a handsome face comes to mind, it's obviously Parrish's but I'm not entirely convinced of it, my mind still a bit foggy.

 ** _"My name is Jordan."_** I hear Parrish's voice whisper to me, as if he is standing right next to me, scolding me. I look up and notice something behind Stiles and see a faint image of Jordan and I gasp in surprise.

"Jordan?!" I exclaim quietly, surprised by his appearance and scramble myself out of my seat. Jordan smiles at me and moves to walk forward when Peter walks right through him as he paces back and forth, like right through him as if Jordan was never there in the first place. It was only a hallucination. I blink as the image of Jordan fades away like a wisp of smoke and realise the image I saw of him, was him on the night he came to the Lake house. My mind is obviously pushing for me to remember as much as I can but to the point of bringing my lost memories to life, is off putting and worrying. I know that needed to remember everything fast but it's taking its toll on my already tired body, I feel a dull aching at the back of my head and a stinging behind my eyes and I wince from the pain. Stiles is confused by my exclaim and he turns around in surprise to look for Jordan but to only see Peter. Who stops and looks at us with a weird expression.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He starts to pat at his face self-consciously and even goes to the empty ticket book to stare at his reflection in the glass. He's satisfied he's still his good looking self before looking at us accusingly for making him fluster a bit.

"It's nothing, just thought we saw someone we know." Stiles drags me back down into my seat as I shake myself out of my stupor. "You're memories are coming back but there leaving after images. I don't think any of the other's will end up here anytime soon, they seem to be picking most of the people at random, from what I can see anyways. But you said the Lake house? That was only what, a couple of months ago? That means you've been here the same length of time as Peter has."

"No, that can't be right, when I arrived, I was by myself. I was the only one here for what felt like an eternity. I know because I've been going out of my mind since, the isolation got to me. And what do you?! A couple of months!." I say in disbelief, but Stiles waves his hand, dismissing my distress at being missing that long.

"Wait, maybe, maybe they were counting on that. Hoping you'd lose your mind so you wouldn't notice someone you know being brought in, someone you can help or help you in return, to escape. Maybe, just maybe." He begins to say something else but stops and stands up as he contemplates his line of thought, rubbing his hand over his mouth. Peter notices too and comes back over, standing at the side of the bench next to me, a little too close for my liking and he gets the point to stand back a few more feet as I give him a dark look.

"What is it Stiles?" I ask him gently, knowing when he starts thinking like this, if I disturb him it's like spooking a rabbit.

"Maybe it's why they took you first, how many Ghost Riders came for you that night, the night you were taken?" He asks and I can see the cogs turning in his head. I think for a moment, rewinding back the memory like a movie.

"8. There was 8 of them. They fought me for a bit as I tried to get to Jordan." I pause as that part of the memory plays in my mind, I take as many notes as I can. "After I took out the first one, they all seemed surprised. Like I was the first person in existence to have been able to do that to them, fight back and win. After that, using there moment of distraction, I took down another 2." I close my eyes and the images become clearer as I focus. "I wasn't necessarily trying to kill them, weaken them enough so that I could get Jordan and run. The ones I took down, I think I may have killed them because once they hit the ground they kind of shriveled up and then went up in a poof of smoke. The first one did that but I took no notice, more concerned by taking down the two that were attacking me then. Once I witnessed them dropping and going out in a poof of smoke did I suddenly realise that I'd done something that I shouldn't have."

"Peter do you know if any of this is possible?" Stiles quickly asks as I gather more notes from the memory.

"Other than what I was told and even then not much, the whole point of them showing up is to erase you, so why would they leave anything behind that could be tracked back to them, knowledge is power you know."

"So Lily was able to kill a few of them, they seemed surprised by it. So we know now that they can be killed, they're vulnerable just like the rest of us." Peter nods his head subtly in agreement before casting his gaze onto me just as I open my eyes.

"What else do you remember Lily? The more we know, the better, if they have a weakness then maybe we can fight back or use it against them."

"There was a moment where everyone of us tried to make heads of tails of what we'd just witnessed before all hell broke loose and the other Riders seemed all the more adamant to get to me afterwards, like they actually all had to work as a unit to take me down, I dodged most of their swipes and bullets the best as I could, succeeding to. I managed to slip through their grasp to get to Jordan but before then he'd been grabbed by one and then another had spoken to him in a weird language. The best way that I can described what happened next, is that he seemed bewitched. Like they had power over him. Because no matter how hard I tried to push or pull him with me, he wouldn't budge, he was frozen in one place. I became so intent in trying to get through to him that I didn't see the rest of the cavalry arrive until about 5 sets of hands grab me. There must've been at least 12 of them."

"Jesus Christ. It's sounds like they pooled most of their resources just to bring you in." Peter summarizes.

"I don't know, looking back on it, I don't think that they were after me. At least not at first."

"Not after you, then who?" Peter ask and I look at Stiles.

"Parrish."

"Who?" Peter asks confused.

"Parrish is my Dad's second in command. Before that, he was a soldier, an Army EOD technician. Whilst trying to defuse a bomb, it exploded, he should've died but a Hellhound by the name of Cerberus possessed him, thus reserecting him. This happened the same time Scott, Allison and I sacrificed ourselves. Now Cerberus is an amortal being, he is beyond life and death and only possesses people when he's needed here on Earth. When my Dad first asked him, as in just Parrish, why took a job here of all places, he said that he was drawn here. This is before my Dad knew about the supernatural world. We had our suspicions."

"My superpower." I murmur and Peter quickly snaps his gaze to me but neither Stiles or I let on what that means.

"We only found out because Gerard set Parrish on fire, which brought out the Hellhound who showed his true eye color. A Hellhound is a barer of Death and the Guardian of the Supernatural. Problem was, whenever Parrish was asleep, the Hellhound took control, he went out protecting the secret of the supernatural world, in order to keep balance. This is when the Dread Doctor's began making the chimera's which are a, what's the best word to describe them, abominations. Crude makes of the real supernatural beings, unnatrual hybrids. He made it his sole responsibility to protect the secret and so when one of them died he'd take their bodies and hide them, so his worlds is never discovered. When the Beast emerged, things got worse, we found that the Hellhound is the only one who could kill the Beast, at least that's what the history books wrote anyways, it's what the Dread Doctor's knew. Why they were so intent on keeping him distracted with the chimera's that he wouldn't notice the Beast until it was too late. Course they never saw Lily coming either." I smile.

"When facing the Beast, it was clear that Jordan didn't have the control, only the Hellhound. And the Hellhound only came out at night, when Jordan was asleep. He didn't know that he was possessed and had no memory of his moonlight walks through Beacon Hills. When Jordan was forced to bring the Hellhound forward, it wasn't enough for him to fight the Beast. This is when we became desperate, Jordan wanted to leave, he was terrified, the town was terrified and we were losing hope and down to our last options. Jordan agreed to trying to contact the Hellhound, we ended up recreating something similar to the ice baths for Jordan to be able to tap into Cerberus's consciousnesses, for us to be able to talk with Cerberus. Who then told us that Jordan was dead, we were confused, because how can he posses a vessel if said vessel is dead, he doesn't have to power to keep the vessel alive which told us that he possessed Jordan just as the bomb exploded, thus saving Jordan because Hellhound's are immune to fire. Cerberus didn't like me pointing that out and rather than lose the connection I agreed to shut up and let Lydia do the talking afterwards."

"So, this Hellhound, Cerberus, still possesses Parrish?"

"In order to defeat the Beast, we needed the original weapon that killed him and the Hellhound, but that wasn't enough. When Lydia convinced Cerberus to let go of his sole purpose, to merge with Parrish then we'd be able to defeat the Beast, however the longer the Beast remembered his original human side, Sebastian, the stronger he grew, it took both me, Jordan and the weapon to kill the Beast. If we hadn't gotten Cerberus to merge, well I'd rather not think about it."

"That's a lot to take in when you've been locked in an insane house." Peter says off offhandedly to himself. "Wait back to the Hellhound why did he come here?"

"Cerberus is one of many Hellhound's, he was awoken, the same time the Nemeton did. From my sacrifice with the others."

"The Nemeton, is a Beacon, to the supernatural. That's how Beacon Hill's got it's name. Cerberus was then drawn here, like I said, by the pull of the Nemeton. It then became clear to Cerberus that there was more going on here than what he originally thought. Just took him sometime to regain himself first."

"If my mind serves me correctly, from my own teachings of mythical creatures. Hellhound's ride the wild hunt too." Now that's the first bit of proper news that I've heard!

"What?!" Both Stiles and I blurt out together. Peter shakes his head.

"I'll explain more in a minute, let's go back to Lily and Stiles' theory, I need more information."

"Alright, fine but you're not getting out of this easily. I think they took Lily first because they are threatened by her, she seems to be the only to kill them, but they weren't after her. What or who the needed first then became second as there need to get Lily out of the way grew greater, so they called back up and sent you here." Seems a plausible theory. "Lily's has a deeper connection to the supernatural, a connection to us and most of the town. We all draw strength from her. It seems fitting that once they realise how much a threat she is to them, that they get rid of her first, even if it meant losing some of their force to accomplish it."

"She is the mother figure of your pack. Last I heard you are the Almighty Alpha." Peter raises an eyebrow at me, as he says this.

"It's not something that I came up with." I mutter, Stiles looks at me as he then speaks.

"We look up to you, you protect us. Getting you out of the way left us at disadvantage, like in a weakened state. But they had to make sure they could cover their tracks so they placed you in solitary confinement in hopes you'd shut down and block out the world so that you wouldn't try to escape, to come back to us. Because you're not just the over seeing Alpha you're also our leader. You'd find a way for the rest of us to kill the Riders. Putting you here, would not only make you lose all sense of hope, yourself and us but we'd then forget you too, we'd never have our leader, we'd never find a way to win. You reverted so far into yourself after giving up, that it's probably the reason why you never noticed anyone else arrive." He sounds convinced, this is the reason why I was taken and I'm fairly sure he's convincing me at the same time too. "There must be something bigger to all this. They need Parrish for a reason but also needed you out of the way for a reason. Whoever is in charge of all this didn't make taking you a random thing, they wanted you gone first because you're the first line of defense, besides Scott." He looks around the station for a moment, at all the other people here. "Because beside us, everybody else here was defiantly taken at random."

"So what does that mean for us Stiles?" Peter asks and I silently agree with his choice of question.

"It means we were taken for a reason and that reason was to get us out of the way before we could stop whoever it is doing this, from following through with their plan. Which means we gotta find a way out of this place. And fast."

"And I want to do just that as much as you do, but I've missed out on a lot of this, so does someone want to catch me up on what's happened?" I ask tiredly and after a beat or so of silence, Stiles looks as if he's going to reply but pauses and thinks for a moment, I feel a headache coming on.

He sits ourselves close on the bench together, taking in each other's presence, as a comfort. I can tell by his chemo signals, that earlier he was anxious, nervous, frustrated and scared. Granted now he is still a bit frustrated but at least I've helped him calm down enough to put him at ease, somewhat. He's put me at ease as well but I still feel like I need to be cautious. Peter sits himself down opposite from us, I get a sense he doesn't want to leave our presence either, knowing we're the only ones that can probably keep him sane, in his own power hungry, psychopathic way.

"So I literally only just got here." Stiles tells me and I look to Peter.

"Apparently I got here a short time after the lock down at Eichen House." He says with his usual air of whatever it is around him. Cockiness is what I call it.

"The lock down was only last week." I say confusedly, forgetting that I've been here longer.

"Lily, the lock down was three months ago, you've been here for just as long." I stare at him, he's sitting with his arms braced against his thighs, staring at the ground, pointedly ignoring my gaze.

"Wait, are you saying that I've been missing for three months?" I gasp in disbelief; slightly hurt by the fact no one came looking for me.

"You're not the only one. No-one came looking for me either." Peter says snarkily brushing my disbelief off for the sake of his own person.

"There's a reason no one came looking for you Peter, we put you in Eichen for a reason." I say frustratedly and bluntly, he knows this and I know this, yet he still has to be a drama queen about it.

"No one came looking because no one knew you were gone. Because no one remembers you, it's what they do, the Ghost Riders, they erase you."

"Ghost Riders." Peter says to himself for a moment. "The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt." Stiles' head shoots up and stares at Peter, as if suddenly realizing now that Peter knows more than what he's letting on.

"Yeah, you know what I'm taking about?" I don't like putting my hope into Peter, not after everything he's done and put us all through, for the sake of his own ambitions. So I keep myself guarded, carefully taking in his every word, deciphering them to make sure that he's being honest and truthful about it all.

"Of course, I know what you're talking about. They ride the lightening. They are an unstoppable force of nature, but I promise you, they don't make pitstops in train stations. As I said before, Hellhound's are apart of the Wild Hunt too, so intern I believe that you are correct in assuming that they were at your Lake House that night for the sole purpose of Parrish, there's more to this only I don't know what." He explains before something catches his eye behind me, I frown and turn, following his gaze and find an elderly lady with white blonde short hair staring at him approvingly. She's checking him out! I almost giggle out loud.

He smiles awkwardly at her and it's all I can do to keep it together. A squeak escapes my lips and I cough to cover it up.

"I've escaped one prison only to land in another." He pauses to reflect on the look of the station we're in. "And this looks like the underground lair of a depressed bureaucrat." Stiles sighs in frustration.

"Come on, there's gotta be a way out of this place, right?"

"I've already tried looking around Stiles." I tell him, unhelpfully as he tries to think of ways that could essentially help us find a way out.

"Have you talked to anyone who knows anything?" I go to tell him that everyone here now wasn't here before to me and therefore might be a good idea but Peter beats me to the punch.

"If this is the Wild Hunt, there is no escape. You two and I, are doomed to ride the storm. Forever." Peter has this ability to smother any hope people build up, crushes it to smithereens has anyone else noticed?

"Yeah, we're not in the storm." Stiles retaliates back as he stands up, looking at us both. "We're in a train station. But we can get out of the train station."

"We can't get out of here, Stiles because this place isn't real." Peter says with a sort of calm frustration. Like he's talking to a child and keeping his temper at the same time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Beacon Hills doesn't have a train station." And for a second, I see the hope completely evaporate in Stiles and my heart drops as the words echo in my own mind. Stiles stands there for a moment before he begins walking away, I move to follow him, feeling his anxiety pulsing back up and I feel Peter stand up and follow behind me.

We come to a set of doors, except they have chains wrapped around the door handles, Stiles begins pulling at them and I stand off to the side, letting him vent his frustration. Peter however sits himself down on a shoe shiners chair and watches Stiles with mild curiosity and impatience.

"What are you doing?" He says, and Stiles turns in exasperation.

"Little help please?" He asks Peter, who looks at me in disbelief and I glare at him, taking it as an incentive he huffs but gets up. Pulling his feet back off from the shoe perch and then jumping down, he huffs again before walking the short distance to the set of doors and ripping the lock and chains off with such ease that he looks at Stiles with disdain.

In other words he was just showing off.

"Okayyy." Stiles says sarcastically, his ego flattened a little at Peter's display of power and strength. He pushes the doors open and walks through into the darkness and disappears as the doors begin to swing back to close themselves behind him when all of a sudden he pops out of another set of doors.

Behind us.

Peter looks surprised just as much as I do and we both stare back at Stiles in bewilderment.

"What the hell?" Stiles says in shocked disbelief as he walks back towards us and the original set of doors he walked through first.

"That never happened with me." I say just as confused as Stiles.

Peter however, keeps looking back and forth from the fast-approaching Stiles and the set of doors he's standing beside, like he's watching a tennis match. Stiles marches back through the doors; his heartbeat racing and he pops back out behind us through the other doors again, panting. He hums in disbelief again as he tries to wrap his head around how this is all happening. He heads back to the original doors again with the intent of walking back through them.

"Stiles." I call for him.

"No, no, keep going." Peter tells him instead.

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Stiles says angrily, to Peter's back. Who has now crossed his arms and turned so he's facing away from us, acting like he's superior to us, as I walk up to Stiles and wrap my arm around. Feeling him shake with anger and confusion.

"Lily." Peter whispers. "Left shoulder, against the pillar." My eyes zero in on the person he's directed my gaze to, eyeing the person discreetly as I cuddle into Stiles. And Stiles, who has just turned his gaze to look at the person who Peter has pointed out, straightens.

"Don't look." Peter scolds him. "I said don't look." He says exasperatedly.

"I see him." I murmur, and Stiles agrees.

"Yeah."

"He's watching us." Peter whispers again and I take in the young man that is indeed watching us, as I lean the side of my face into Stiles shoulder who's doing all he can to stay still. The young man watching us is scruffy, has a slim frame, brown curly hair, pale and is about average height, nothing really shouts a warning sign to me until I see the haunting look of his eyes, it puts the hairs up on the back of my neck.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Every person in this station is either comatose or catatonic. He seems very interested in keeping an eye on us." It's true, if it hadn't had been for Stiles pulling me out of my daze I would still be in the said comatose state too. The penny drops for Stiles and Peter lifts an eyebrow in the direction of the young man before nudging his head to further emphasize his intentions.

Stiles gently dislodges me from his shoulder before walking over to the young man leaning against the pillar determinedly, the young man realises he's been caught out and immediately steps back.

"Hey!" Stiles calls out. The young man begins panicking as he hides behind the pillar as Stiles closes the distance, neither of them noticing Peter move with such swift quickness and stealth that it makes the young man halt in his steps as he comes face to face with Peter. Stiles catches on a little too late and almost runs straight into Peter. "Oh, my god!" Peter just rolls his eyes.

I start walking towards them, scanning the room carefully as I go, to see if anyone else has come out of their comatose states. I stand so that the three of us block the stranger in but I do it in a more friendly manner, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Why are you watching us?" Peter asks, in a tone that drags me back into a memory, it reminds me of when Peter tried to us his Alpha command on me.


	5. Flashback: Two

**A/N: And guess who back with a brand new chap! Aha! And this is two chaps in one day. Go me!**

* * *

Flashback: two.

 _"So, how did things go?" Noah asks me, though the speakers crackle a little as I come through the end of the tunnel. I'd driven my car to the airport and paid a damn fortune to have it parked there for the past week. Exiting the car park and merging onto the main road I sigh._

 _"As good as it can be. Signed most of the documents, I've gotta meet with the managing directors of the companies in a few months though."_

 _"Oh?" I hear him say curiously but also not asking for more info, sneaky bugger._

 _"I know, I had originally planned to sign a waver that allows Michelle Greene to take control of all the companies. She is my Nana's assistant, has been since my Grandparents passed and let me tell you she is one tough cookie. She has the experience, the knowledge and the know how of each of these companies. She knows the ins and outs of them like the back of her hand. I haven't got the slightest clue with that. One is all about fashion, another is about baking, the publishes authors and their books and the last is a big car dealership."_

 _"Looks like Ian and Maggie had their hands in a few pies." Noah sounds blown away. "Don't suppose you want to send that car dealership my way?" I laugh for a moment. "I'm being serious, not only could Stiles use a new car, but the squad cars could do with a few new models. Some of them are beginning to fall apart." He says, although the last few words more to himself._

 _"I'll see what I can do. Anyways, Michelle was there, witnessing the signings and asked me how much I knew of my Grandparents. I got this feeling, like she was taking pity on me for not knowing my Grandparents. She wants me to go back to Washington and spend some time, with each company. Get a feel for why my Grandparents started them and what it means to the rest of the world. Did you know they have 8 charities? Each charity receives donations from part of the profits of the companies. Some of the people the charities fund for are doing better than me!"_

 _"I'm sure that's all about to change. I know this is a lot for you honey, especially when everyone is telling how great Ian and Maggie were, when you never met them. But this is up to you, if you want to shoulder that role, we'll be right here to support you. If want to sign it over and let someone else be the CEO, you still have the job here waiting for you. Badge and gun included." I sigh, signalling off the side road and merging onto the highway, now it's a straight line to Beacon Hills._

 _"Noah." I groan._

 _"Look, the time that you've spent here, you've helped a hell of a lot with some of the cases that's landed on my desk. You did far better with those than what I did, I spoke to the board and they are happy for me to take you one. I gave them all of your dissertations and recommendations you had sent over and they know you're great. The offer stands so long as you take on the role as a patrol officer. You'd be assigned to the centre of Beacon Hills, only for a couple of months because you've had no exposure to this side of the job, you've worked in a classroom for the last 4 years. This is the real world, you've proven that you've got a strong, intelligent head atop of your shoulders. I need to see that used out of the streets. If you can't hack it as just a patrol officer, then I can't make you a deputy."_

 _"I appreciate the offer of the position that you're giving me, but I can't." I sigh again knowing he's going to get offended._

 _"Why?!"_

 _"Look I don't want to point fingers and name faces, but from the couple of weeks that I spent shadowing you and helping you on your cases, a few of your Deputies haven't been particularly happy about the matter. Normally you'd ask them for advice or a second pair of eyes, where as recently you've asked me. I may have heard a few of them talking about me, I won't mention what. Because you'll only get upset, I can handle people talking about me but when they started talking about you and that's where I draw the line."_

 _"Give me names."_

 _"No."_

 _"Yes damnit, if there are individuals questioning my decisions. Then I want to know, I want the who's, the what's and the why's. I'm the Sheriff, I won't stand for mutiny or victimisation, whether you work for the department or not, you helped us big time."_

 _"All's I'll say is that they're questioning your loyalty to Beacon Hills and the rest of the County, just because I am family, you were willing to put your faith and trust in my words when I have no experience. You put peoples lives in my hands, a stranger. Not just someone from out of town but from out of the damn country too. They've already guessed that you'd offer me a job and have said you're playing favouritism. I won't mention names, but regardless I can't accept because I feel it would only make matters worse and no-offense, I don't want to come to a place of work where I dread getting up on the mornings for. It's why I've been avoiding the Station and pretty much jumped at the chance to stay in Washington longer."_

 _"I'll be damned if I'll let you feel like this anymore, you're a citizen, whether you're family or not, you should feel safe enough to walk in here. No matter what. So, yeah, I'll be having words. In fact, Stevens! Yeah, do me a favour, get everyone in the office to stop what they're doing and open the radio to all channels. I've got a few choice words to say to the team. Lily?"_

 _"Jesus Noah don't make a big deal out of this, they're going to know I grassed to you! I'm trying to stand on my own 2 feet as it is."_

 _"Call me when you're closer to home hon, and I'll drop by with some takeout food, my treat."_

 _"Noah please, don't take pity on me and take it out on them. If I'm going to stay here then I'm going to earn my way, the good old fashioned way with some hard work, elbow grease and maybe some blood, sweat and tears. I want no-one to give me the easy options nor for anyone to think that I've taken them either."_

 _"I know you won't and you're stubborn as well. But regardless, the board approves of you. I approve and I know a few individuals here do to, the decision is all on you now. Don't let these idiots tell you otherwise."_

 _"Okay, I call you later."_

 _"Kay, bye." And click, thus ending that conversation. The drive back to my little flat is still a while yet and I think back on the recent events._

 _The flight from Washington had been a hell of a long one, seven hours on a flight and then another two driving back to my is going to make this the longest day ever. I'll clue you into what's going on, my grandfather's solicitor had requested my presence in Washington to hear the last will and testament of both he and my nana before the main CEO's handed over the companies to me. And before you say anything, they're my maternal grandparents and therefore no inheritance goes to Noah or Stiles._

 _I had learned shortly after finishing high school, that my mother had very rich, successful and famous parents. And she had refused the companies when she was younger, before I was born when my grandparents had died, she was only nineteen at the time. They had drowned after a storm had capsized their yacht on their voyage around the Caribbean, it was for their wedding anniversary. With my mother's refusal the Will then states that the Companies, Estates and any/all holdings would then be inherited onto to her firstborn child should she have children, otherwise they'd go up for auction and any money made would be automatically inherited to my mother and she could then do whatever she wanted with it._

 _But she had refused anything from them. Had erased them from her lives because she fell in love and they didn't approve._

 _Guess her past crept up to her because after I was born, my parents divorced and went their own ways. My dad to Hawaii and my mum to the U.K. They were both twenty-one, still young and getting used to the world, they didn't know how to take care of themselves properly let alone a baby, so they drifted apart, he later died a few years after due to alcohol poisoning and my mother remarried._

 _My mother enjoyed her life with her new husband, and I was still young, young enough to not remember my father or anything of my true home and heritage, so they took advantage of this and made me believe that I was originally born and bred in England. And you'd think it too because I bloody well sound like it._

 _My step father's family took to me immediately, but George was always distant with me. Like he couldn't quite accept me as his daughter, merely the child born out of an uneasy relationship before him. Years passed and the bridge between us, George and I grew and when I hit sixteen my mother finally gave birth to a baby boy after years of trying, his name is Harrison. My little Harry bear. My life finally started looking better and on the bright side._

 _But only just._

 _Hitting 18 and freshly out of college, I decided to take two years out to get some good credit behind me, did a lot of volunteer work for the community. Not to mention getting myself a job so I had my own income and independence._

 _I had gotten accepted into University, just as George was given an offer he couldn't refuse and packed everyone up with the intentions of immigrating to Australia. I was half way through my first year at University, studying the Public Services, Prisons and Law Enforcement Degree, in other words, I aspired to become a Police officer. My mother agreed that it was better that I stayed in the U.K to finish my degree and then move to Australia afterwards, where the opportunities are endless, at least that was the plan originally. Until I received a letter informing me of the substantial inheritance, I had waiting for me on my twenty-first birthday._

 _George had sent over a Solicitor straight away, on behalf of my worried mother of course, to help and had managed to get everyone to agree to let me finish my studies first before flying over to the U.S.A. for the final readings of the Wills. And to also give me time to get a better understanding of just what exactly I'd be inheriting, not to mention what I was getting myself into, if I took everything on of course._

 _My mother had finally bitten the bullet and reached out to my father's side of the family and found Noah, who had been all too happy to have me, to help me prepare for the stressful months to come until everything was sorted. He's the only person who really kept in touch with Mum after she first immigrated but lost touch when Claudia died. So, seeing him again, properly, was a dream come true. But it also meant that I'd be constantly getting flights back and forth from Beacon Hill's to the Solicitor's office in Washington. But Noah refused to let me stay on my own, let alone so far away._

 _Least he secured me a flat so that I'd at least have my independence still, you go nearly 4 years making it on your own and you kind of want to keep it that way._

 _And so here I am, three years later. A good twenty four years old and currently driving my way back into Beacon Hill's after a hell of a long day. I've lived in Beacon Hill's, a few doors down from Noah and my cousin Stiles for just shy of three months now and let me tell you, I've seen some shit. Some crazy ass, proper insane shit._

 _Supernatural shit._

 _Just shit in general really._

 _The third week into my stay and just after my fourth visit to Washington, Stiles dragged me and his best friend Scott out. I was so tired that I barely knew the when and where. So imagine my surprise when we find a dead body in the woods._

 _A dead body, someone's daughter and sister. I still have trouble shaking the image from my brain. When we found the body, we weren't expecting half of a dead body and mind you we certainly were not expecting there to be a monster in the woods either. We didn't know it was a monster at first, a wolf maybe. But when the shock hits you, the lines blur and you don't know what the truth is anymore._

 _We later discovered that whatever it was that we came across had bit Scott and unbeknownst to him and Stiles, it had bitten to. It wasn't my best idea keeping it quiet. And from the tid bits of information 'whispered' back and forth between Scott and Stiles and the browser history on Stiles computer, they had themselves and me believing that the thing that had bitten us was a werewolf._

 _Scott had showed the signs first and even with proof, I could not actually bloody well believe it to be happening or to be true at all either. Nothing had happened to me, yet, so it led me into believing that the bite hadn't affected me, hadn't turned me into a werewolf that is. Sure, the bite had healed exceptionally faster than humanly possible. But surely there would have been something to show for it by now. If accelerated heart rates, stress and anger are triggers then I should've showed signs the day after._

 _Eventually Scott came clean one day, even though Stiles wanted to keep me out of it, I told them the truth about me being bitten too and that's when things get heavy._

 _The Alpha had already tried to get into contact with Scott, it knew that Scott had been shifted and now a werewolf. It hasn't come looking for me, at least not that I knew of. And made me think that it hadn't worked on me. But then I started digging deeper into all of this. Nothing had happened to me because nothing had triggered it, Stiles had mentioned that anger triggers the transformation and I had read that the pull of the moon triggers the transformation too along with the command of the Alpha._

 _And even though I happen to be in a stressful situation, I just have better control over myself than Scott. So, everything was fine and dandy. Until I round the corner to my flat and get a text from Scott asking for me to meet him and Stiles at the High School._

 _Which is odd, given the time of night and the school should be locked up by now. But it seemed urgent and I wasn't about to leave them vulnerable and unprotected anytime soon. Dropping my bags off, I text him back saying that I won't be long. I get no reply. I then text Stiles the same thing and he doesn't reply either. So, I head to the school regardless, worried that they were up to something stupid and idiotic, especially with all the crap that's been happening in the town as well._

 _The Alpha killing people._

 _I arrive at the school to find Roscoe, Stiles' jeep and a black Camaro parked up in the school car park, which was empty bar besides those cars. I had just shut the door when an almighty roar bellows out from the inside of the school and I feel a pull from inside of me, deep inside of me. Like something has latched itself onto my soul and has begun pulling it out of my body, except it wasn't my soul being pulled out. No this felt different, it was a part of me yes but different, not human, almost animalist._

 _Oh God. Animalistic._

 _I AM a werewolf. Groaning in pain I fight with myself for control as the werewolf side of me that has been born from the Alpha's bite, the very Alpha that was calling it forward now, tries to break free._

 _"Ah!" I cry out in pain again but this time it's as an angry ripple of pain shoots down my spine. It feels like someone has shoved a knife straight into the middle of it. I dulls for a moment and I catch my breath thinking I've won the battle for my body before the pain spikes again, catching me off guard and forcing me to fall to the floor in agony. The pain is like pure fire, branching out from every disc in my spine to the very tips of all four limbs, the flames licking along my skin whilst pure lava flows through my veins._

 _Burning me from the inside out._

 _"AAHHHH HAAAA!" The screams rip themselves from my throat as I lose control of my body, all of my senses are drowned out as I am forced to concentrate on the pain and heat moving throughout my body. My muscles are constantly contorting and spasming under the strain of my jerky movements as my body twists and turns with each spike of pain. I feel my bones breaking, shifting, rearranging themselves before healing back together in a new formation._

 _The pain worsens as it travels up to my face as I feel my jaw dislocate and break, my teeth are pushed and pulled as they make way for bigger, better and sharper teeth. I feel my ears disfigure, become a different shape entirely and the sweat pours from my forehead, dampening my scalp. All I can do is lay there and let whatever it is that's happening take its course, I hold onto myself, my humanity as the pain tenfolds for a few seconds, the pain becoming like a blinding light before disappearing completely._

 _I blink for a moment as my tears fall from my cheeks and just feel. And see! Gone now is my short sighted vision, now I can pick out every single star in the night sky and spot every plane, even as a mere speck in the distance. My ears, shaped to picked up every sound, tunes into the flapping of birds' wings along the treeline near the school. They pick up the pitter patter of little paws of small mammals as they graze under the cloudless sky. My nose now lengthened and broadened and now pick up every scent, both old and new._

 _I can smell the sweetness of the grass that lies beneath me, the musky sweat smell from Stiles' jeep and the metallic, coppery scent that I can't quite put my finger on. Turning my head to the side, my muscles contract, still complaining from my sudden shift, for a moment before settling._

 _I take in the school grounds, my gaze falls on a darker looking patch of grass near the black Camaro and I come to the assumption that what I can smell, is blood. Turning the rest of my body in the same direction I groan as my muscles shift around the new arrangements of bones before I move my arms to push myself up. Which takes me by surprise as I almost backflip when I heave myself up. Talk about newfound strength. I land on my feet a couple of meters back from where I had fallen, and I stare at the spot I was lying in, in surprise._

 _"Woah." I say but stutter slightly, my lips are not used to having fangs poking out from them, at least not real ones, and these buggers are a lot sharper. I lift a hand to touch one of my new nashers only to do a double take at the sight of my hands._

 _"Oh shit. Claws!" I gasp, yeah, I have claws. Flinging myself around I sprint back to my car, noticing that the air feels fresher to my lungs and I barely feel out of breath, if anything I feel more energized. Looking into the car window I see my reflection, at least the reflection of the werewolf. It has bright yellow, golden almost, eyes. Long pointed ears, the bridge between my eyebrows is a bit more emphasized, along with the bushy eyebrows too. There's a subtle hint of sideburns beneath my long hair and I catch the pearly whites of my new teeth as I run my tongue across them, my jaw did look a little wider, stronger. If that makes sense._

 _Something in the distance moves and I snap around to look in the direction it came from, instinct forcing me to hunker myself down next to my car. I feel a fuzzy sensation shift across my mind. The sort of fuzz like buzz you get when the alcohol finally takes effect on you. Except this new buzz came with a few friends. I can feel something bubbling up in my throat as a large, dark shadow appears out from one of the buildings. It begins to spill over my lips just as I catch sight of two red dots, dots being eyes. Eyes being ones I remember from the night I was bitten. Bitten by a werewolf._

 _Well, well, well. I finally get to meet the Alpha._

 _It lifts itself back up onto its hind legs and for a second it almost looks like a human, it sniffs at the air for a moment, trying to catch scent of something and I fear it's trying to catch scent of me. I can feel the panic starting to set in and I will my heartbeat to stay normal and for my breathing to be quiet because even at this distance, I can see the raw power that comes with the Alpha, I can feel it too and it terrifies me._

 _It growls and looks in my direction and I press myself against the metal work of the car, hoping to make myself smaller._

 _"_ ** _I know you're there little one."_** _A voice travels across the field and reaches my ears, the voice is distorted, made harsher, lower, deadlier and powerful, to match the body it came from. Inhuman. "_ ** _Come, let me see you."_** _I feel the pull again, like a foreign force has taken control of my body again, standing me up and moving me from the safety of the car and into the open, the Alpha is given a better look at me. "_ ** _Ah._** _" It chuckles, somehow, as it moves towards me. Stalking me. "_ ** _Just look at you._** _" It purrs, happily, proudly, as it jumps the last few meters between us and lands a few feet from me, not expecting its actions, I leap back automatically into a crouch, growl at it warningly, baring my teeth and readying my claws to attack._

 _"Watch it." I growl at it, my own voice distorted as it reaches my ears, its deeper but not in a masculine way but in a powerful, forceful, commanding way. Stating my presence._

 _"_ ** _Amazing, you're reflexes, you're a natural._** _" It praises me as it studies me, moving to step around me, circling me. I stay in my crouched position, ducking my head to keep it in sight at all times. I see its muscles contract in advance, and I realise it's going to attack and somersault sideways, seconds before a clawed hand, paw thingy skims the space where my body was. "_ ** _You're light on your feet, agile, swift and fast._** _" It praises me again and a weird humming sound emits from its chest, like a purr. There kind of sounds like there's a hint of a double meaning to it, something which I can't quite decipher but wary of at the same time._

 _The Alpha ponders for a moment, its blood red eyes watching me, dancing with something before it pounces again. I'm prepared for it like the last time but instead of being on the defensive, I attack. I block its left punch with my right and upper cut it with my left, I feel my claws ripping through the fur and the flesh. I feel the splattering of its blood against my face and a thrill goes through me. It growls at me and moves to swipe at me with its right, but I duck under its arm, dropping into a roll before pivoting on one foot and the kicking out with the other and sweeping it off its feet._

 _I backflip out of its reach, I land back into a crouch and ready myself for another attack. Mentally patting myself on the back and thanking my teachers for all those years of self defence classes, as they are finally paying off. It growls at me again; a warning and I feel the command of it running down my spine. An unknown force again tries to make me surrender myself to it, submit myself to my Alpha, to obey its every command. Bend to_ _ **his**_ _will. And yes, it's a male. And for the love of God don't ask me how I know._

 _He wants me to surrender? Like shite will I!_

 _I growl back, my eyes burning, my vision changing, my surroundings are washed out of its natural colour to red. I don't know if this is the supernatural version to inferred but I like this better. The Alpha looks surprised at my refusal and my challenge but only for a moment before he charges forward, arms ready as if to grab a hold of me and I brace my legs, plant my feet firmly to the ground just as its clawed hands rip into my jacket as he latches onto the skin of my arms. I grab onto his own arms and push against him with every fibre in my body, my newfound strength assisting me in the matter._

 _"_ ** _You have already proven your worth and strength, little one, now join me._** _" His voice tickles my ears but I can tell he's angry, frustrated. "_ ** _Just submit to me."_** _He commands the pull of it slithers down my spine, a familiar feeling now but I push it away, and push against him. He stumbles under the force, the grass and dirt beneath our feet bunching up around us as we try to find a weakness in each other, both of us challenging the other with our own power. "_ ** _SUBMIT._** _"_

 _The command is different this time, the force of it strong enough to make me drop to my knees but the Alpha continues to fight me, to force me further to the ground, to get me to submit completely._

" **Scott!?** " _Even in my struggle for power against him, I pick up a voice in the school, it's feminine. High pitched. She's panicking. And it's then that I remember why I came here in the first place. My arms shake against the force of the strength behind the Alpha, sweat beads along my brow line and I grit my teeth._

 _"_ ** _SUBMIT TO ME._** _" The command bares down on me as I listen intently but not at the Alpha's words, no, I listen for Scott. I can hear his heartbeat, racing. The Alpha wanted this, wanted the both of us here, together. "_ ** _I already have one beta out of line. Let's not make it two. Don't make me force you, like I did with him._** _" He whispers to me, soothingly almost, like a parent talking to a child._

 _Something comes over me, at the thought of this thing, this monster in front of me. Forcing me down, against my will, forcing me into its world against my will, forcing Scott against his will. I didn't like it. Not one bit. An animalistic urge creeps up my spine. And the Alpha looks at me in surprise, his glowing red eyes widen as he notices the change in my behaviour, in my being, he drops his guard ever so slightly but it's enough for me to make my move._

 _I stop pushing against him and let myself fall, he tumbles down with me but before his weight can topple onto me, I brace my legs against his sternum and push against him, sending me into a backwards somersault and throwing him a good distance away from me. His quick reflexes send him back to his feet and he stands before me shocked, I lunge for him, I get a few good hits in, knocking him to the ground as I over power him. Bracing my forearms against his throat I tell him:_

 _"Whatever it is you think you can get from us, by having us by your side, forget it, nothing will make me submit to you. Especially when it comes Scott and Stiles. Threaten them and you_ ** _THREATEN ME._** _" I'm shocked by the commanding tone of my voice. "Leave them alone, or you'll have me to answer to. I was capable of doing many good things before you bit me, now I am capable of doing great things and so much more, continue at this rate and me killing you will be ones of those. Now,_ ** _GO_** _!" I realise him and almost expect him to retaliate and attack, but he doesn't, he backs off._

 _"_ ** _Impossible._** _" He whispers to himself as he stares at me, he moves his arm up, I brace myself and grab his clawed hand just as it gets closer to my face, he continues to stare, not breaking his gaze from mine as I break his wrist, he doesn't even flinch. Suddenly police sirens sound off in the distance, pulling us from our stare off and he yanks his arms from my grasp, almost toppling me over from the force before disappearing._

 _"What the holy hell just happened?" I mutter to myself as I stare in the direction he ran away in before realising that as the sirens of the police cars get louder, meaning the cops are getting closer, that I'm still wolfed out. That I'm still mighty morphin power werewolf. And run back to my car, I glance at my reflection and I'm shook as I notice that the colour of my eyes has changed, only slightly, instead of the pure gold colour, it's now like a reddish, rusty, amber colour, like my eyes are split between being one colour and another. Between a golden yellow and a ruby red._

 _The shock of it knocks me out of my mighty morphin mode just as the cop cars pull into the car park._


End file.
